You & Me
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: 'Cause It's You and Me, And All Of The People, And Nothing To Do, Nothing To Lose, And It's You And Me, And All Of The People, And I Don't Know Why, I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You, What Day Is It? And In What Month? This Clock Never Seems So Alive.'
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella sat in the condo room at lava springs resort. she was here on vaction with her best friend Raven but she was probably out partying or something. She sat in the room on the bed reading 'Mockingjay' and then the door flew open to find a dancing Raven, "Hey! that's my jam!" she began backing up, "Back! Back! Back it up now!"

The loud music from the hallway was getting lower as they walked away. Raven smiled, "Bye ya'll!" she shut the door and looked at Gabriella and smiled, "Hey girl, what'cha doing?" Gabriella smiled, "Hey Rae, and reading."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Girl! you need to get out there." Gabriella laughed, "You're right. I do." Raven nodded, "There you go.. that's right-" "I need to go get some coffee from starbucks..later."

Gabriella stood up, grabbing her bag, and walking to the door. "You gotta be like that?" Raven asked. Gabriella giggled, "Goodbye Rae." and she opened the door and shutting it and walking down the hallway.

Troy sighs, laying on his bed in the condo room that his dad is paying for-honestly, he'd be more than happy to have a 'not-so-expensive' room. He huffs out a sigh, tossing his miniature basketball to the ceiling and catching it in his hand, his ear-buds in his ears playing Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz; he had brought his friend Chad along, but he was probably fucking some random chick like always.

Perfectly fine with him, he was content to be here, ALONE, with his computer and music mixer. Yes, Troy Bolton liked music; making it and producing it. His dad says it's a hobby that'll go away as soon as he starts attending U of A.

"Hey!" He heard Chad yell over the music playing in his ears. "See you later, ya'll!" he shuts the door and looks at Troy, "hey man, what's up?" "Nothing...staring at the ceiling."

Chad shakes his head, "it's Saturday night...you need to get out of here-" "Yup, you're totally right..." "Yeah, that's what I'm-" "I am going to get a starbucks coffee, want anything?" "Now..that's not cool, why you gotta be like that?" Troy laughed, "Because that's just the way I am..Later Chad."

Gabriella sat at starbucks and was sipping on her coffee and reading her book. Troy got his coffee and looked around to find a seat. then he found one by a brunette girl reading a book on the couch "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Gabriella looked up, to see a guy with gorgeous blue eyes, and sandy brown hair, she smiled, "umm no, go ahead." He smiled, "Thanks." And sitting on the couch beside her. Gabriella continued reading her book.

He looked at her, "I'm Troy..Troy Bolton." Gabriella looked at him, that name sounded so familliar, but this guy was hot. she smiled, "Gabriella Montez." He smiled, looking at her, He thought she was completely gorgeous.

"So are you from around New Mexico." Gabriella smiled, "Yeah, I'm from Alberqerque." He smiled, "Me too." Gabriella looked at him, "Really?" he scooted closer, sitting down next to her on the couch, "Yeah, I've lived there all my life." she smiled, "Me too.."

He smiled, "We should hang out more.. can I text you.." Gabriella smiled, "Yeah. of course." she grabbed her phone, and went to the 'add a contact' button and he put his number and name and he smiled at her, "Want me to walk you to you're room?" Gabriella smiled, "I'd love that Troy.."

Troy smiles, getting up and holding the door open for her and they started walking toward the resort. "So..." he said, Gabriella sighed, "let me guess, rich family?" Troy laughed, "yeah...pretty much. You?" "Eh, saving pennies, then again...my friend is friends with this girl who got us in here..." "Ah, yeah...the old 'friend of a friend'."

Gabriella giggles, "my friend is annoying sometimes..always wanting to get me to party and live HER life. I have a life...reading is a life-" "-I know what you mean. My friend is the same way...I brought him with me as a guest...he has way too much fun here." "We should get them together then! They'd love each other..." "Tempting thought."

They finally made it to her condo, and she looked at him, "Thanks for walking me.. I had a really nice time meeting you and talking to you." he smiled, "Me too.." "Goodnight." she said about to walk in then he stopped her, "Are you busy tomorrow?"

Gabriella looked at him, shaking her head, "No." He smiled, "Would you..would you like to go to dinner tomorrow with me?" Gabriella bit her lip, and smiled, "Is this a date Troy Bolton?" she giggled.

Troy smiled shyly, "Yeah..I-I guess you could call it that.." Gabriella smiled, standing on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek. "Then I'd love too." Troy was taken aback by her kiss-on-the-cheek, watching her walk in her room and shut the door as she waved at him; he shyly waved back. With an idiotic grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me who he is." "No Rae-" "Tell me!" Ever since last night, Raven had been bugging Gabriella about the guy she was going out with tonight. "Give me a name?" Gabriella was putting on makeup. "No Rae." "Is he hot?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Yes. he is.. just let this be a secret for right now. okay?" Raven smiled, "Okay. I promise."

Gabriella smiled, "How do I look?" Raven laughed, "Gorgeous Girly.. you'll take his breath away." Gabriella smiled grabbing her bag, "Okay. I'll see ya later.. I have a date to get too."

"So, are you going to tell me who this wicked enchantress is who has you so whipped?" Troy sighed, "Will you stop it? And I'm...not whipped.." he turns back to the mirror, trying to decide which way to have his bangs- "You're whipped," Chad says, "look at you...barely knowing this girl...and you're going out with her; fixing your hair."

"She says she has a friend that's staying here with her-" "No thanks man...I'm perfectly happy being single." Troy rolled his eyes, "fine, just leave me alone about my love life then-and don't touch my laptop while I'm out." "You and your precious music-" "I'm serious Chad. Don't touch."

Troy walked inside of the lava springs resort lobby leaning against the counter. "Hey." He turned around and he smiled as Gabriella walked over to him. she was wearing just a casual purple dress with purple flats with her hair up in a bun.

"You..You look beautiful." Gabriella blushed, "Thank you.. you don't look so bad yourself handsome." He laughed, holding out his elbow, "May I escort a beautiful young lady to dinner?" Gabriella smiled, connecting her elbow with his, "You shall."

Both Troy and Gabriella had both ordered the lobster and were both sitting across from each other. Gabriella smiled, "You really didn't have to order this expensive lobster, we could of just ordered the lasagna." he laughed, "Lobster sounds better for right now.."

She giggled, and smiled, "What do you like to do for fun?" Troy smiled, "I like playing basketball.. and I'm really interested in music and producing music.. that's kind of what kind of job I wanna do." she smiled taking a sip of her water, "Really? that would sound like a neat job, pays good too.."

Troy laughed, "Yeah you're right about that, but my dad wants me to go to U of A to persue my basketball career." she sighed, "I know how you feel. my dad has his heart set for me to go to U of A but I really don't want too."

He smiled, "What is it you want to do?" Gabriella smiled, "Well, I have my heart set on to go to Stanford, and well, at Stanford, a lot of people becomes lawyers, doctors or something like that, but they have these fashion classes over there.. I wanna become a fashion designer.."

On the other side of the restaurant, poking her head over a bush, is Raven...big honkin' sunglasses on her face and her ears trying hard to catch the conversation of her best friend and her date. "Damn he's fine!" she whispers to herself.

She softly, crouching, walks to a table- keeping a vigilant eye on her friend...and that's what caused her to crash into a wall that seems to swear a lot. "Watch it bitch!" She looks up at a mass of curly hair...that now has a fake palm leaf in it. Tangled. "Look what you did to my hair!" Raven sniggers, "I think it's an improvement..."

Chad glared at her, "Watch where you're going next time!" Raven rolled her eyes, "Kay!" she then just stood there, and so was he, she looked at him, "Can't you handle you're buisness somewhere else?" Chad looked at her, "Can't you handle you're buisness somewhere else?"

Raven groaned, and walked away from him. But that didn't stop chad from watch her butt go from left to right. He shook his head, "Man I would love to have a piece of that."

They had almost finished up eating their lobsters. Gabriella looked at him, "This lobster is so good." He smiled, "I'm glad you like it." then a song came on, and she smiled at him, "Wanna dance?" Troy smiled, "Sure."

Troy got up, and she got up with him, and he grabbed her hand and led her onto the dance floor next to other people dancing and she wrapped one arm around his neck, and placed her hand with his and they swayed back and fourth to the music.

Gabriella smiled, "This is nice." He nodded, "Yeah it is...especially with such a beautiful girl." Gabriella blushed, "Why can't all guys be like you?"

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, Gabriella smiled, leaning her forehead against his, and he looked into her eyes, and then he gently crashed his lips against hers as they danced.

Raven sighs, "Stupid bush...I hate you.." she swats a leaf out of her face, only to have swing back into place. "Ugh!" she bows lower; so low that her skirt raises and her ass is showing.

Chad went up to her, standing directly behind her and admiring that fine piece of derriere...that is until she turns around. "Are you checking me out?" He smirks, "Maybe..." "EW!" Raven says, closing her eyes and sticking her tongue. "You're disgusting!" "And you're hot!"

Troy was kissing her softly and passionately, pecking her lips gently and pulling away smiling as he opened his eyes to look at her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled as the song ended and she bit her lip, grabbing both his hands and bringing him back to the table to sit.

Troy walked her to her room, a smile plastered on both their faces not leaving anytime soon. Troy looked at her as they reached the room. she smiled, "I had a really nice time tonight..." he smiled, "I did too.. It was great..the best night I've had in a real long time."

Gabriella smiled, "Me too.." he smiled, "Do you want to do something tomorrow?" she smiled, "I would.. I actually was wanting to go jet skiing.. do you want to go with me?" she asked leaning back against the wall.

Troy smiled, "I'd love too." he grabbed her hands, "I'd really love too." Gabriella smiled, "Good. I was hoping for that answer." they interlocked fingers, and he looked down at her, still smiling.

She giggled, "You've been smiling all night." He smiled bigger, "Cause I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world." Gabriella blushed, "Again, why can't all guys be like you?"

Troy shrugs, "Hmm...some are born to be assholes, I guess." Gabriella giggles, and the two are about to lean in when Raven comes running to the door...and crashing into the wall. "I'm okay!" She yells, and then her eyes are wide as she spots her friend.

"Uhm...Gabriella! Gabi! Hi-" "Raven...what are you...were you-?" "I was not spying on your date!" She says rather too quickly, Gabriella's eyes narrow.

She looks at Troy, "I'm sorry...my friend.." he chuckles, "it's fine.." he scratches the back of his neck nervously, "I should get back...I have a nagging suspicion that my friend was spying too."

Gabriella smiled, "Tomorrow?" Troy nodded, "Tomorrow.. 8?" she nodded, "Perfect. Goodnight." he smiled, "Goodnight." he was about to lean in, then saw Raven looking at them, and then cleared his throat, and leaned back and shook her hand, "Umm Night.." And he walked back to his condo.

Gabriella turned to Raven. Raven smiled, "Hey! Girl! we're going to look back on this night and we're gonna laugh.. and laugh.. laugh with me..come on!" she began laughing and Gabriella just looked at her, and that made Raven stop laughing, "Love ya girl. goodnight."

Troy walked to his room, opening it to find that Chad hasn't been in yet, "I knew it..." he says under his breath, removing his jacket and kicking off his shoes and putting his ear buds in and placing his lap top on his lap.

Might as well pretend to look busy, while he awaits his friends arrival; which is in..."Whew! I made it before-Troy! Hey, man! What's up?! How was your date?!" Troy looks at him, his gaze stony. "I don't know, I thought it went well...but then, I'm thinking of getting a second opinion, what did you think of it?"

Chad pales, "what?" "Yeah...I mean, you had to be there right?" Chad swallows nervously. "You know Troy...one day, we're going to look back on this and laugh...and laugh...why aren't you laughing with me?"

Troy shook his head, "Dude-" "I know..I know.. but I just wanted to know who it was.. but for you're luck, I didn't get to see her, you happy?"

Troy rolled his eyes, and sat back down on the bed, Troy smirked, "So, how was the date man? beside that all, do you like her?"

"I'm mad at you...please leave a message when I flip you the bird." He flips his middle finger at Chad and then plugs his ear buds back in and messing around with his music software on his laptop. Chad sighs, "Fine...don't tell me; you're number one..most loyal best friend-"

"I bet you saw Gabriella's friend...Raven, I think name is? While you were spying?" "Is that her name? Dude, she's fine! Her ass is just..I just admitted to spying on you didn't I?" Troy smirks, not looking at him from his screen. "Yupp. You're always distracted by girls."

Chad rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault. at least I'm not a virgin-" Troy glared at him, "Shut up." Chad chuckled, "Did that slip out?" Troy narrowed his eyes at him, and then looked back at his laptop. "Dude, really? you're almost 18 and you haven't had sex yet."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Dude, really? don't get into my sex life again-" "Dude, I'm just saying-" Troy rolled his eyes. "When do you see her again?" Troy smiled, "I'm seeing her tomorrow." Chad chuckled, "So you two getting serious?"

Troy looked at him, "Drop it, all right...my sex life- or lack there of -is not of any importance to you." Chad scoffs, "please, I'm your best friend...you taking a shit is important to me.." Troy looks at him, his eyes wide.

Chad thinks about what he just said, "okay...that came out wrong..that point is that-" "You care about whether I shit?" "No!" "...uh...what do I even say to that Chad?" "NOTHING! It came out wrong!" Troy rolled his eyes, "I'm sure."

The next morning, Troy met up with Gabriella by the pool. he had on a black T-Shirt with his swimming trunks, and Gabriella had on her white bikini with a small jacket around her. "So you do know how to jet ski, right?" he chuckled, "Yes Brie.. I am sure."

She smiled, "You called me Brie?" he laughed, "Nickname? like it?" she giggled, "Love it." she grabbed his hand leading him to the jet ski's, zipping up the life jackets, and they got on them and began riding off into the water.

Their jet skii's jumped up and down through the water, Gabriella giggled looking back at Troy and smiling and waving.

Troy waved back at her, laugh as a gush of water splashed her. "Ah!" She gasped, "you splashed me!" Troy laughed, "What are you going to do about it?"

He yells over the water coming between them, Gabriella giggles and splashes him back. The splash fight begins.

On land, Raven sighs into her tea. Her huge sunglasses blocking half her face; her wild curls hidden under a flowered hat. "Yeah...they look happy don't they?" She jumps at the voice, but her eyes narrow, "you. The dude from the restaurant, you're staying here?!"

Chad chuckles, "yeah...that's my friend on the water-" "and he's dating my friend...oh! If he's anything like you-" "Trust me, doll, he ain't...he's still a virgin."

Raven rolled her eyes, sipping her tea, Chad sits down next to her, Raven looks at him, "Can I help you with something?" Chad shook his head, "No. I just want to look at you sexy."

Raven rolled her eyes, making hands motions for him to go away, "You can go now." Chad chuckled, "It's going to be like that?" she nodded, 'Yep."

Troy and Gabriella started splashing in the ocean, Gabriella squealed when Troy picked her up, and tossed her into the water and she giggled, "Troy you're terrible!"

He chuckled as she came back to him, jumping up and Troy wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close as she wrapped her legs around him kissing him passionately and knocked them both underwater.

Raven glares at Chad, "you're a perv." Chad smirks, "But I bet that's how you like guys..." "Ugh.." she grabs her iced tea and walks around him, but he grabs her arm. "Go on one date...while I'm still here before I go back home-" "Really? Where's that? Mars?"

Chad shakes his head, "Feisty? I like'em feisty." Raven smirks, "and I like mine soggy." she pours her iced tea on his head and then shoves him into the pool, flicking her hair as she flips him the bird when she turns back to see that Gabriella and Troy are walking up.

They frown when they see Chad in the pool, iced tea and lemon wedges in his hair, "Man," Troy said, "what ..what happened?" Chad shook his head, "She so wants me."

Troy picked up Gabriella's bag, and her suitcase and put in the back of Raven's car. Gabriella had her arms wrapped around Troy's waist, and he wrapped his around her. he kissed her forehead. "You call me as soon as you get home, okay?"

Gabriella smiled, "I will. I promise." He kissed her lips passionately, holding onto her hands, Gabriella leaned her forehead against his, "Will we ever see each other again-" he kissed her, "I'll make sure of it." he mumbled. She smiled, and looked at him, "Goodbye Troy."

"Bye, Brie..." he says, his voice in a whisper. Chad stands beside Troy, he's been trying the whole vacation to get Raven to out on one date with him. "She wants me..." Troy looks at him, "what?" "Raven...the one with nice tits and a firm ass-" "Dude!" Troy exclaims, looking at Gabriella, whose getting into the car.

"Have a safe trip home, K?" Troy smiles, waving, "I'll call you as soon as I get in!" She smiles, blowing a kiss toward Troy, he catches it with his hand and puts it in his pocket. Chad looks at him, "Dude...you are so whipped, why don't you just fuck her already-"

"Chad..." Troy says, looking at Gabriella and Raven pull out with a smile on his face as he whispers to Chad threateningly, "if you dare to finish that sentence I will kill you with my bare hands."

Chad smirked, then smiled at his best friend, "You're going to miss her aren't you?" Troy bit his lip, "Yeah..I am..very much.. Chad, She is the best thing that has happened to me all summer.."

Chad looked at him, "Really?" Troy nodded, "When we get back to Alberquerque, I am finding her, I am not giving up on this relationship."


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella was dropped off at her house by Raven. Gabriella rested her crossed arms on the car door. "So, I'll see you at school next week?" Raven smiled, "Yeah girl, this is our senior year, we're going to have to live it up." Gabriella laughed, rolling her eyes, "Bye Rae, I'll call you later." Raven smiled, pulling out.

As soon as Gabriella got onto the porch, her sister Carlie came running who was 15. "Gabs!" Gabriella looked at her, dropping her luggage, "Carls!" and they hugged tightly, "I've missed you! I've had no one to go shopping with!"

Gabriella laughed, "I'm sorry, as soon as I get settled in, we'll go shopping, but I do have some exciting news to tell you and Nicole. Where is everyone?" Carlie smiled, "Their all inside.. come on!" she grabbed her hand and her suitcase and walked inside with her.

"Guess who's home?" Nicole and Connor ran to their sister. "Gabs! we are so glad you're home!" Nicole looked at her, "Did you bring me anything?" Gabriella laughed, "No. I'm sorry." Nicole sighed, and Her mom and dad, also known as Timothy and Veronica Montez. "Welcome home sweetie." Timothy smiled.

Gabriella ran to him and hugged him, "Thank you daddy, I've missed you so much.. a lot happened over summer break.." Veronica looked at her, "Oh gabs, I am so happy you had fun." Gabriella looked at her mom and hugged her, "Thanks mom for letting me go, It was the most amazing time!"

Veronica smiled, "You're welcome sweetie. why won't you go unpack, and I'll finish fixing dinner.. I made you're favorite." Gabriella nodded, grabbing her bag and suitcase, and walking upstairs.

As soon as she got into her room, she dropped her luggage, and grabbed her phone and smiled sending Troy a small text,

_'Hey babe. I just got home. missing you like crazy. I'll call you tonight. -Gabi. _

She smiled, putting her phone on the charger, and grabbing her suitcase off the floor, and began to unpack her things.

Troy sighs, standing on the porch of his house. No greeting. No welcome committee. He runs a hand through his hair and picks up his bags; he had dropped Chad off before coming home himself. "Helloo..." he calls out, turning the doorknob and stepping inside.

He looks around the living room, nothing. He walks into the kitchen, a plate of cookies made by the family housekeeper; Nina; sits on the counter steaming. His phone vibrates when he takes a bite of a steaming oatmeal cookie.

He smiles, and answers swiftly. _'Baby Brie, glad to hear you made it home safely...family welcome you home? Wish mine did...but apparently I'm home alone..but it's all good. School starts up soon, and I'll see plenty of dad seeing as he's the coach' - Troy xx _he hits send and puts his phone back in his pocket.

Why put such a long text he didn't know, but he wanted Gabriella to know him, and he wanted to know her.

**(You & Me)**

Gabriella sat on her bed leaning against the wall, and smiled when Troy replied back to her.

'_Well let's just say when I got home, my younger sister came and attacked me with a hug and mentioned she missed shopping with me. lol. but yeah, my family did welcome me home. and I'm sorry to hear that you didn't get a welcome home, but remember Troy, your family loves you no matter what. -Gabi xx _

Gabriella looked up when her door went open, "Hey sweetie, do you want to head to the store with me, I forgot to pick up a few things." Gabriella smiled, "Sure daddy."

**(You & Me) **

Troy sighs, he had finished unpacking- he's a simple guy and only carries one duffle. He lays on his bed, his ear buds in his ears. His door opens, he lifts his head to see his dad standing in the door way. "Hey dad.." he says, laying his head back.

"Troy," his dad says, "I'm making dinner-" "You have to, ma can't cook." he says, Jack smiles and laughs at his son. "Yeah...well, can you run to the store for me." Troy sighs, sitting up and plucking only ear bud through his ear. "Sure." "Call me if you have questions about what I need..." "always."

**(You & Me) **

Gabriella and her dad pull in the grocery store parking lot. As soon as they walked in, her father began putting simple things in the buggy. "What all do we need dad?" she asked. He looked at her, "umm you can go get some chips and stuff for you and your brother and sisters to eat later tonight."

Gabriella nodded, "Chips coming right up." she laughed. Gabriella went down the hallway to where the soda and chips were. she looked up to find the cheetos on the top shelf. she sighed, "Great. just great." she muttered.

"Need some help?" a voice spoke beside her. she turned around and she smiled, "Troy!" His eyes went wide, and smiled, "Brie." she hugged him tightly, and then pulled away and kissed him passionately, "I missed you!" she smiled.

"Hey!" he said, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I missed you too! I didn't know you lived here...it's awesome!" Gabriella giggled, "yeah! We can hang out now!" "Gabriella, did you find...Gabriella Leann Montez get away from that boy now!"

Her father grabbed her shoulder, yanking her backwards. He knew who it was, and he knew about the rumours flitting around East High about his reputation with girls. And he doesn't want his daughter to be any part of that.

Gabriella looked at her father, "Dad, what are you- what-" Troy looked at her, and then at her father, "Gabriella, he's a bolton we don't associate with a bolton!"

Gabriella looked at him, "But dad, he's my-" "I don't care.. I forbid you to see this boy again! come on!" He pulled her arm away, and as he pulled her away, Gabriella looked back at Troy with tears in her eyes.

Troy looked at her, biting his lower lip, He then realized that his girlfriend was suppose to be his enemie. He scratched the back of his head, leaning against the wall.

Even though she was suppose to be that, he couldn't help but want her more. He could feel himself falling more and more for her everyday.

**(You & Me)**

Gabriella slammed the door behind her father, "I'm talking to her first!" Her father grabbed her wrist turning her around, "No! I'm talking to her." Then Veronica rushed over them. "What's wrong?" she asked hugging Gabriella. "Dad is being so unfair!-" "I'm being unfair? you're the one who was talking to a bolton!"

Veronica looked from her husband to her daughter, "Bolton? what are you talking about?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Go to you're room Gabriella!" Her father demanded.

"But dad-" "No buts. Now!" Gabriella turned away from him and running upstairs to her room locking the door and landing on the bed and crying into her pillow.

**(You & Me) **

"Troy you got the groceries-hey what's wrong?" Jack looked at his son, his face drawn down into a frown and his eyes a dark blue that seemed like midnight. He sighed, "Dad...just..nothing." "Hey, Troy...what's up?" "I'll tell you later all right? I just got home...tired."

Jack nodded, "Okay, well I'll call you down for dinner." Troy nodded, making his escape upstairs and then quietly shutting his door before he flopped on to his bed and plugged his ear buds back into his ears. Playing "Falling In The Black" by Skillet.

**(You & Me)**

Gabriella layed down in her bed, her knees up to her stomach, playing with a teddy bear in her hands. there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" the door opened and she saw her mother, Veronica smiled, "Hey sweetie." Gabriella sighed, "Hi Momma." Veronica sighed, coming to sit on the bed, "We need to talk."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "about what? nothing can change how I feel." Veronica looked at her, "Why are you upset about this Troy-" "I met him over summer break, and that's when we got together.." she sat up, "Mom, I don't care what dad says, Troy is this most amazing guy, I like him alot, and he's just so sweet, and so funny and nice, and very very good looking."

Veronica laughed, "Sounds like a keeper." Gabriella sighed, Veronica touched her shoulder, "Tell ya what, I'll let you see Troy-" Gabriella looked at her gasping, "Really?!" Veronica nodded, "Yes, but only if you don't tell anybody, don't go on any dates near west or east side, and also you keep you're grades up, and I won't tell you're father anything, don't worry."

Gabriella smiled, "Mom! you're the best! I love you!" Veronica hugged her tighter, "I love you too sweetie.."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 2 weeks since Troy and Gabriella last saw each other and talked to each other. A week has went by, School has started back up, and it's the big basketball game between East High and West High.

Gabriella and Raven walked inside the gym and Raven looked at her, "Gabs, you okay?" Gabriella sighed, "Nothing can make me better until I see Troy again.." Raven sighed, and looked out onto the court, "Well umm there's your chance." Gabriella looked out onto the court, and saw Troy.

Gabriella bit her lip, "If I go over there, I'll be so dead-" "I'll go for you.. what do you want me to say?" Gabriella smiled, "I need to talk to him after the game.. tell him I'll wait for him in the hallway upstairs for more privacy." Raven nodded, "Okay. I'll do it girl I'll be right back." Gabriella hugged her, "Thanks Rae! so much!"

Raven sneaked passed West High Basketball team and hid behind the corner of the bleachers. "Troy..." she whispered. still no reaction. Raven sighed, "Troy.." she whispered more louder. Nothing. she turned her face, "Troy!" she yelled.

Troy snapped his head to look at her, and she motioned him to come closer. he sighed coming over to her, "Hey Rae, it's good to see you." she smiled, "It's nice to see you too.. look, I don't have enough time, but Gabs is here tonight."

Troy's heart pounded, "she's here.. where?" Raven smiled, "She's in the stand on the west side, look, she said she needs to talk to you after the game, after the game, meet her in the upstairs hallway for privacy..can you do that?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah I can do that..." Raven nodded, and turned to leave, but Troy grabbed her wrist, "Wait! Give her this!" He pulled his puka shell necklace from around his neck and gave it to Raven.

She aw'd. "She'll love it; oh and your curly haired friend is making eyes at me...tell him to keep his distance or his eyes are coming out when my claws go in their sockets."

Troy chuckled, "Trust me, he won't try anything." Raven nodded, "Okay. and Remember Troy, hurt my best friend, I'll hurt you, and don't make me hate you, cause I really like you. you're good to my best friend." Troy smiled, "Thanks, and don't worry. I care to much about her to hurt her."

After the game, East High had won the game, but right now Troy was upstairs in the hallway waiting for Gabriella. after 2 minutes of waiting he heard a voice. "Hey." He turned around and she smiled at him, "Hey." He smiled, "Hey." she smiled walking closer to him, "Thanks for the puka shell necklace, I love it."

He smiled, pulling her close, "You're welcome.. I've missed you.." Gabriella sighed, whispering, "I've missed you too." the hallway was dark, and no one in sight. Gabriella looked at him, "I know we're not suppose to be together, But I want to be with you-"

He cupped her cheeks, "I feel the same exact way, I care too much for you to forget about you." Gabriella smiled, tears brimming in her eyes, "I talked to my mom and she said that I can be with you, but we can't tell anyone, and we have to have private dates away from west and east side...and she won't tell my dad."

Troy looked at her, looking into her eyes, "I really want to kiss you right now." Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with passion that she had for him for the past 2 weeks. she finally pulled away, and leaned her forehead on his, "When can I see you again?" she whispered.

"After school. Friday. Library- no one ever thinks to look for me there..." Gabriella giggled, Troy smiled, "What?" "The libraries on the East Side genius." Troy smirked and chuckled, "yeah...I forgot...we need to find some middle ground between the two schools."

Gabriella bit her lip, "The duck pond..by the park. It's in the middle between each school." Troy smiled, kissing her lips softly and she deepened the kiss and her hands going under his jersey at the shoulders. He pulled away with a smile, "perfect. Is it private?" "Surrounded by trees. I go there to think a lot."

Troy smiled, pulling her close by her shoulders, "Great. We can be alone.." Gabriella smiled, cupping his cheek, and kissing him again. Troy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close by the waist.

He pushed her against the locker gently, Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair. Gabriella pulled away pecking his lips, then her phone vibrated. she was still leaned against the locker, Troy was still looking at her, and she looked at him and sighed,"Raven just sent me a text, I have to get going."

Troy looked at her, "Okay." he whispered looking into her eyes. Gabriella smiled grabbing his cheek and kissing his lips. "I'll see you friday..please call me tonight."

Troy smiled, "I'll call you. I promise." he kissed her lips and then Raven ran up to them grabbing Gabriella's arm, "Okay Romeo and Juliet, we got to go because the coach is looking for Troy..Come on!" Raven pulled Gabriella along running down the hall, Gabriella looked back smiling at Troy.

"I love you Troy!" Gabriella yelled, being dragged by Raven, Troy smiled and continued smiling even when she disappeared from the hall. He leaned against the lockers and sighed like an idiot. 'Troy!"

He felt his best friend, Chad, shake him. "Dude, coach is looking for you-what's wrong with you, man?" "not what's wrong Chad..." Troy said, his voice...softer than normal.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Seriously, stop it. Coach is-" "I'm in love Chad. I'm so in love-" "Yeah that's great man..come on, coach is looking for- whoa!"

Troy grabbed Chad by the shoulders and then spun in a gleeful circle. "I'M IN LOVE CHAD! I LOVE HER!" "Yeah..." he patted Troy's arm, "can..you let go of me now?"

Troy let go of him, and sighed, "She's beautiful, smart, has an amazing laugh, an amazing smile-" "Dude, come on!" Chad pulled him along, and they ran down to the gym.

**(You & Me)**

That Friday came, and Gabriella was looking through the books on the top stairs and she felt two arms wrap around her, "You're probably one of the most beautiful girls standing in the libray..."

Gabriella giggled, putting a book on the shelf, and turning to face him, "Hey." she wrapped her arms around him, and kissing him passionately and pulling away to look into his eyes, "So we're good here, right?"

He nodded, "mmhmm we're good.." Gabriella laughed, grabbing his hand and they began walking by the book shelfs. Troy looked at her, "How was your week?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Exhausting, Yours?"

He chuckled, "Just mostly homework and Basketball practice, I was just looking forward to today." Gabriella smiled, "Me too." she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

They began walking outside and then Gabriella looked at him, "Have you talked to your dad about Berkley?" Troy rolled his eyes, "Told him? Haven't even tried to tell him." Gabriella smiled warmly, "You should..It would make a lot of things better.."

Troy sighed as they took a seat on the bench, "Yeah I know you're right..just.. don't know." Gabriella smiled, and grabbed his hands and kissed him passionately, "I'm happy that I'm with you." he smiled, "I'm happy that I'm with you too..."

**(You & Me)**

Gabriella and her brother and her sister Carlie were all at the arcade pizza place. Gabriella and Carlie were finishing up a chocolate milkshake and pizza and then some west high buddies came walking over to Connor. "Yo Con!" Connor stood up, "Yo Man! what's up?" one of the guys looked at Gabriella and Carlie, "Ladies."

Gabriella and Carlie both smiled, and the guy looked at Connor, "Dude, East High is outside, their wanting to start a fight." "I bet it's bolton!" Gabriella bit her lip as all of them went outside. Gabriella gulped, "Come on Carlie." she grabbed her sister's hand and when they got outside Connor and Troy were facing each other.

"Bolton, you know the rules, you're on West Side Property." Troy smirked, "I can be anywhere I want to be." Connor glared at him, "What in the hell do you want?" Gabriella came up, "Guys please stop-" Connor looked at his little sister, "Didn't I say to stay inside-" "No." Gabriella said.

One of the guys from east high laughed, "Bolton, just take the pizza and throw it at Montez." Connor glared at them. one of Troy's friends gave him the pizza box, and then Troy held it in his hands, his buddies shouting at him to do it.

"Come on Troy! do it! do it! do it!" Gabriella shook her head, Connor smirked, "Go ahead, hit me." Troy sighed smashing the pizza in connor's face.

East High started laughing, and Gabriella looked at Troy with hurt eyes, and bit her lip shaking her head and whispering to were Troy could only hear it, "I can't believe you..we're over." she grabbed her sister's hand, and walked back inside.

He watched her, then he looked at Connor; his face covered in pepperoni pizza. He sighed, stuffing his hands in pockets, his fellow East High goers clapped him on the back and left; scattering solemnly, where as Connor and the West High cronies stood and glared at him.

He let out a nervously chuckle as soon as he was the only one standing on the unseen crossing line. "Look uhm...about the pizza...it wasn't supposed to be-" "We don't give a flying shit, Bolton." said one of the Cronies.

Troy swallowed nervously but he didn't back down. "Uh...look, I'm just-" "You think shoving a pizza in my face is a beating, Bolton?" Connor hissed, cracking his neck and knuckles.

Troy shook his head, "It wasn't supposed to be that-" "How about me and my guys show you a beating?" Troy swallowed, but this..after hurting Gabriella like he had; he had to do something.

He attempted in the most pathetic way to fight back, but in the end, he let them drag him into the alley and kick his ribs; punch his face until he had two black eyes and a fat lip. No one would ever know that the true reason he's doing this...is for Gabriella.

**(You & Me)**

Gabriella sat in her room, sitting up against her pillow, reading Dear John on her lap. she hasen't spoken to Troy since the incident. which was just a few days ago. He has texted her, and has called her but she wouldn't not answer him back.

Her sister Nicole walked in, Gabriella looked up, "Hey, Me, Mom, Dad, are going to get some burgers.. wanna come?" Gabriella shook her head, "No thanks..where's Connor and Carlie?"

"Connor is shooting hoops at Eric's, and Carlie is at the mall with Jennifer.. you sure? you love burgers?" Gabriella laughed, "I'm fine." Nicole smiled, "Okay. well see ya."

As soon as Nicole left, Gabriella turned her attention back to her book and got a text message. she bit her lip, opening the message that was from Troy.

_'I know you're still mad at me, but I'm not giving up on you.. open your balcony door.' - Troy xx _

Gabriella's eyes went wide, and her head snapped to the balcony to find Troy there. she gasped when she saw that he had a fat lip and a black eye. she opened the door, and gasped, "Troy..what..what happened? how did you know where I lived?"

He walked inside, "From Chad.. he found out from Raven.. and..and your brother really doesn't like me very well.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Are you okay?" he shook his head, "I don't care about me.. I care about you, and us..and.."

He grabbed her hands, "I'm sorry for everthing.. you have to believe me...I wasen't planning on doing that.. I was coming there to sneak to see you and it just sort of happened."

Gabriella sighed, "You didn't have too though.." she walked over to her bed post. He sighed, "Brie..please, look at me.." Gabriella looked at him, and he sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt you.." "Did you not fight back because of me.."

He sighed looking down, she tilted his chin, "Did you?" He nodded, "Yeah.." Gabriella looked at him, "W-Why would you do that?"

He looked at her, his lips opening to speak the three words he's planning on speaking to her but...all that came out was a groan when his jaw protested being opened. His hand came to rest on his cheek where his jaw is, "they rattled me pretty hard..."

Gabriella sighed, "whose they? Connor?" Troy looked down, he's never been one to rat anyone out. Gabriella shook her head, "everyone I love is getting hurt! Getting into fights! Or just..or just plain fucking up! Ugh!" she grabs Troy's wrist and pulled him into her adjoining bathroom- thank god she has her own bathroom.

She bent down under the sink, pulled out her first aid kit and started dabbing at Troy's face. "It doesn't hurt much Brie...they are from a the last couple days-" "Troy...what about the one on your temple..that looks new-" "So I ran into Connor on my way from school-" "WHAT?!"

Troy sighed, "It's..It's nothing." Gabriella sighed, "You need to learn to be more careful.." she began dabbing on his temple, he hissed, "Sorry.." Gabriella said. He sighed, "It's fine." as soon as she got him cleaned up, they walked back into her room.

Troy looked at her, "I miss you." Gabriella looked at him, "I miss you too...But I can't believe you would do that-" "I did it for you.." Gabriella looked at him, "What?" He sighed grabbing her hands, "I loved you so much, when you broke up with me, I decided that was the only way to make it up to you... since I did that to you're brother.."

Gabriella looked at him, "You let my brother beat you up because you wanted me back?" Troy sighed, "It sounds bad." Gabriella cupped his cheek softly, "I hate that you did it.. but I love you too..and I don't want to lose you at all either.. I just got so mad because that was my brother, and he didn't do anything wrong to deserve that." Troy nodded, "I'm sorry-" Gabriella nodded, "It's okay..I love you Troy." and she pecked his lips.

Troy wrapped his arms around her, bending his lips to hers but cringing when his neck stung. Gabriella sighed, "What'd else did they do to you?" Troy shrugged, cringing at the simple action. "Nothing that I didn't deserve-" "Troy-" "No," he stopped her, walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the bed.

"I hurt you Gabriella, and I couldn't live with that...so I just..." "you thought you'd live with yourself being hurt?" "Yeah.." "Well I don't like seeing you like this Troy." she whispered, grabbing his hand.

"They hurt you, they hurt me." Troy looked at her, bringing up the hand that she wasn't holding to caress her face and move her hair from her eyes. "I love you , Brie."

Gabriella looked at him, "I love you too." Gabriella pressed her lips against his softly, and then pulled away leaning her forehead gently against his. Troy looked at her, "Wheres your parents?" Gabriella sighed, "My mom and dad and sister are out getting burgers, Connor's out, and so is my other sister."

Troy smiled, "How man sibilings do you have?" Gabriella laughed, "I have my brother, you know him...and two younger sisters, Carlie who is 15, and Nicole who is 14." Troy smiled, "So you're the second oldest."

Gabriella nodded, "Yep." He chuckled, "When do they get back?" Gabriella giggled, "I have no idea.. so you better wanna get out of here before someone catches you...especially someone from West High.."

Troy smiled, "Yeah. I better.." he lingered, his eyes staring from her eyes to her lips that were slightly parted. "Did anyone ever tell you before that you have...beautiful lips." He whispered, Gabriella tilted her head to the left. "Troy?"

He grabbed her wrist gently, bring her hand to his lips and kissing her palm and then up her arm and then to her lips; a sweet, slow kiss that made Gabriella weak at the knees and melt against him.

He had Gabriella against the wall kissing her with raw and passion. Gabriella placed her hands firmly on his biceps, and pulled away and looked at him, "Troy..." He leaned his forehead on hers, "I want to take you out somewhere.. Friday night?"

Gabriella bit her lip, "You have a game Friday night..remember?" Troy chuckled, "Forgot.." Gabriella giggled, and kissed his lips, "Saturday night?" He nodded, "Okay. Saturday." he pulled away and kissed her hand and walked to the balcony.


	5. Chapter 5

Troy walked into the East High gym where he saw his basketball buddies talking at the bleachers. "What's up guys?" He came over to them. He had finally healed from the bruises and cuts that Connor Montez had given him. but he was happy that he was back with Gabriella.

Chad stayed quiet as Ryan on the team stood up, "Dude, We have the ultimate prank that will piss off Montez." Troy bit his lips, "Guys, I really don't think we should-" "Dude, this doesn't involve him..we think we should play an innocent little prank on his little baby sister..Gabriella."

Troy fisted his hands, glaring at his team mate. "No." he said sternly, going to the closet where the basketballs were kept, Chad stayed quiet. Ryan Dee, the defense, followed after Troy like the others.

"No?" "You heard me." Troy said, coming out with the cart of balls. "No one is pranking anybody; why do we have to do this to each other? What has West High really done to us? What?"

Ryan crossed his arms, "Troy dude, come on, It's just a prank-" "On his sister? really? she didn't do anything wrong." Troy grabbed the ball.

Ryan grabbed the ball from him, "Dude, it's just a prank on his sister-" "I said no. Are we clear?" Ryan just looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Fine."

**(You & Me) **

Troy ran down the court, he heard hundreds of students, teachers, and parents screaming at him and his team to win. and not just from East High, but from West High too. Troy looked over to the stands of West High, Gabriella was sitting there talking to Raven. He smiled.

It was half time and both teams decided to take a break. Gabriella looked at Raven, "Hey, I'm going to go to my locker. I forgot my chemistry book."

Raven smirked, 'You're leaving to just get you're chemistry book?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Be right back." Gabriella got off the stands, and made her way by west high team and then east high.

As she walked by, Ryan looked up and smirked, and turned to his friend, "Be right back." he got up following Gabriella out. Chad watched this, and ran to Troy who was talking to his dad.

Chad grabbed him by the shoulder looking at Coach Bolton, "Coach, I need to borrow the captain for a second." Jack nodded, "Alright..but out here in 15 minutes." they both nodded as he walked away.

Troy looked at him taking a sip of his orange gatorade. "What's up?" Chad looked at him, "Ryan's up to something. Gabriella just walked out to the hallway, and he followed her out there."

Gabriella walked to her locker, a smile on her face as she hugged her arms around herself. "Hey!" she stopped, looking over her shoulders to see a member of the East High team. "uh...can I help you?" he stopped in front of her, a smile that said 'too friendly' on his face. "Uh..I can't find that bathroom- show me?"

She sighed, "er, sure...come on." he followed behind her, and when they came near the bathrooms- which was also near the smalles ever Janitors closet in West High- Ryan grabbed her shoulders and shoved her in.

"Hey!" she yelled, Ryan smirked. "Nothing personal, Knight." he slammed the door shut - and since the school was old, the door was faulty and thus, the lock didn't work more than half the time.

"Help! Somebody!" she yelled, banging on the door "Please anybody!" she began to hyperventilate. Banging on the door frantically, "please..somebody!" she sobbed. Feeling her head start to hurt, and her knees give out. She really hated small spaces. And nobody knew about her fear but her brother Connor. "Connor! Connor help!"

The gym was ready for the game to start back up, Troy was nervous; beyond that actually, and the other thing? He looked at the Knights team,

Connor seemed the same way. "Troy..." Chad said, clasping his shoulder. "Ryan's back." Troy narrowed his eyes, Ryan came up to them with a smile. A grin.

"What'd you do Ryan?" Troy asked, his face grim and blank. "Nothing." Troy looked at him and then at Chad, then at the stands...where is Gabriella?

The game had started, Connor's best friend Eric grabbed his water bottle and looked at the coach, "Coach, I'm going to go fill up my water bottle." The coach nodded, "Hurry up though." Eric nodded walking out into the hall and going all the way down the hall from the gym and began to fill up his water bottle.

He then heard sobbing from the small Janitor's closet. He bit his lip, walking over to it, "Hello? are you okay?" then he heard a gasp, "Eric! Help!" Eric's eyes went wide, "Gabs! what? how did you get in there-" "Help! Help me please!"

Eric nodded, "Okay. it's okay gabs, I'll get you out." he tried to twist the knob but it wouldn't work. "It won't open, Gabs, it's okay, I'll go get connor it will be fine."

Eric ran down the hall from the closet and into the gym. when he got there he grabbed the coach's arm, "Coach, you have to get connor out." The coach looked at him, "What? Why?" "Just do it! it's important." Coach sighed, and blew his whistle, "Time out. Montez!"

Connor looked at him, and then at Eric who was coming over to him, Troy got closer to hear, "Man it's Gabriella-" "What?! is she okay?-" "She's locked in the small janitor's closet.. and I can't get it open, she's crying really bad.."

Connor's eyes widened, Troy's did too but he put his back to normal as quickly as he started following the other two. Everyone in the gym wondering what's going on, and why two members of West High and one East High is running to the hallway.

"Gabs!" Connor yelled, grabbing onto the door knob. "Gabs are you in there?!" "Connor...it won't open...I'm s-scared.." "It's okay, everything will be fine..okay, big brother's here; I'm going to get you out, Ok?" he looked at Eric, "get me something!"

Eric nodded, and then frowned, "What?-ow! Why'd you hit me?" "Get me anything to pry it open-" "Hey," they looked up, seeing Troy running toward them and stopping. "You guys...need help-" "Not from you." Connor said, a little...well, not so much mean as in worried. For his sister.

Eric ran to the supply closet. Gabriella banged more on it, sobbing more, "Connor! help me please! I'm scared..please!" she cried. Connor came closer to the door, "Gabriella, it's going to be okay. alright. it's fine..please don't pass out."

Troy looked at him, "What? pass out?" Connor ignored him, and Eric had came back, "I couldn't find anything." Eric sighed, and turned to the door, "Gabs, stand back, I'm going to knock this down." "Dude, that's school property-" "I don't give a fuck, my sister's in there! Gabriella, are standing back?" "Yes." Gabriella was backing up against the wall.

Connor took a deep breath, "1, 2, 3!" and he ran to the door and pushed up against it will all the strength he had, and the door flew down. Gabriella ran to her older brother sobbing, "Connor!" "shh it's alright..it's okay."

Soon the principal was in the hallway, "Is everything okay?" Connor looked at the East High principal, "No it's not! my sister could of been hurt! I want to know the name of who did this to her!" Gabriella buried her face into his chest, sniffling, "I wanna go home bubby.." she whispered.

Troy looked at the brother and sister, Connor wanted to know who; hell he did as well...his eyes widened, "Ryan!" he yelled, Connor looked at him; his eyes hard and dark. "What are you talking about?"

Troy took a step forward, "Ryan...the defense. I told him not to...ugh! I should've known he wouldn't listen!" Connor looked at Troy, then at his sister. "Gabs, ..hey...it's fine, it's okay...want me to take you home?"

Gabriella nodded, burying her face into his chest. "Okay." Connor said, "let's go home." "What about the game?" Connor looked at him, "have the coach put Eric in. He's my substitute."

The principal looked at Eric, and Eric nodded. Connor looked at Gabriella, "You ready to go?" Gabriella looked up at him, "I have to go get my bag-" Connor shook his head, "I'll have Eric go get it."

Eric nodded, "Yeah gabs, I'll go get it, you shouldn't be back in the gym.." Gabriella nodded, "Raven has it." Connor grabbed Gabriella's arm, Gabriella's connected eyes with Troy and mouthed, 'I love you.' and walked behind Connor.

Troy sighed, He was going to teach Ryan a lesson, Then Coach Bolton and The West High Coach came up to them, "You two. gym. now! We have a game going on!"

The west high coach said, and him and Coach Bolton both walked back into the gym. Eric looked at Troy, "Dude, umm thanks for offering help to connor, but uhh you're not his favorite person right now.."

Troy nodded, "Yeah..I know ..uhm...but you look like the kind of guy who cares about Gabriella." Eric scoffed, smiled and nodded. "she's like a sister to me- well, she was my sister best friend...until Natalie died when she was 10." "Sorry..." Troy said.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, anyway, we got a game-" "how bad do you want West High to win?" Troy asked, Eric looked at him, "Uhm...it'd be awesome if we win...but-" "I got a plan; and it involves teaching Ryan- my defense -a lesson in obedience from the captain." At that, Eric smiled. "Let me in on it."

The game was almost done, only one point away, and West High would win. Ryan was on the bleachers hoping East High would win. Troy ran down the court, passing the ball to Chad, but it purposely went over Chad's head and into Eric's hands.

Eric then shot it through the hoop and the buzzers went off and the West side began to cheer. Ryan ran up to Troy, "Dude, what was that? you let west high beat us!"

Troy glared at Ryan, "Yeah...I did. But...I guess that's what happens." Ryan looks at him, "Dude what are you-ugh!" Troy shoved him so hard that he fell on the ground, everyone - East High, West High - paused to watch the scene unfold.

"I told you not to!" Troy yelled, Ryan looked at him. "What are you-ugh!" Troy kicked his ribs, "I told you to leave Connor Montez' little sister alone- I told the whole fucking team! I am SICK of this rivalry! It's pointless! Follow what I say next time or your off the team Ryan!" Troy let go of him, and walked passed the team, pushing the front gym doors open and running to his pick up truck.

**(You & Me)**

Veronica opened the door, "Sweetie, you sure you're going to be fine?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes mommy.. I'm fine." Veronica smiled, "Well goodnight sweetie." and Veronica shut the door. Gabriella sighed, looking at her phone and sighing.

There was a small tap on her balcony door and she looked up, and smiled, sliding off her bed and going to the door, "Hey handsome."

He smiled, walking in and shutting the balcony door and he cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips. "You okay?" she nodded, "I'm okay." she whispered, "I have small panic attacks in small spaces, but I'm fine now."

He looked at her, "I was worried about you the whole game, I felt something happened to you-" she pressed her lips against his. she led him to her bed, as he landed ontop of her, the kiss becoming more raw with passion.

Gabriella ran her fingers through his hair, and her hand slithered down his back, and he looked at her, "Brie-" She smiled, "I love you." she looked into his eyes, breathing heavily. "do you want this?" she cupped his cheek.

"With you..." he said, his voice soft. Gabriella smiled, "we have to be quiet...my family's asleep." Troy smiled, "We'll do it quietly." She smiled again, he captured her lips in the sweetest and hottest of kisses, his fingers going under the hem of her night shirt; drawing circles on her hips.

Her body shuddered. "Troy.." she whispered, her voice breathless, he took his kisses to her neck; nibbling on her earlobe which caused a light, airy groan to come from her lips.

Troy chuckled softly, "shh.." he whispered. Gabriella smiled, slipping off his wildcat jersey, and tossing it behind her, and began to kiss his chest. he moaned softly, Gabriella giggled, getting up from under him. "Leaving me like that?" he smirked.

She locked the door, and came back to him, and he grabbed her and rolled ontop of her. They had soon undressed each other, and were ontop of each other kissing and breathing heavily.

Troy looked into her eyes, gulping, "Are you sure?" Gabriella grabbed a hold of his arms, digging her nails lightly, "I..I'm sure.. just..just tell me you have protection, cause I want you right now."

Troy smiled, pulling his wallet from the pocket of his shorts; which lay on the floor, he opened it and pulled out an orange square piece of foil. Gabriella smiled, "Clever. Oh, love the colour."

Troy laughed quietly but shushed her with a kiss as he sheathed his mamoth sized penis. Gabriella looked at it, "I-I...is that going to fit?" Troy looked at her, "we can try, right?" he whispered, kissing her lips softly, "Brie...if I cause you any pain just tell me stop, and I'll stop."

Gabriella pressed her lips against his gently, "I know..I love you." he smiled pecking her lips, and entering her slowly. Gabriella jumped at the sudden contact, after mintues it turned into blissful pleasure and she moaned softly, "Troy.. Oh! Baby!" he chuckled, kissing her lips, "Don't be too loud."

She giggled, clawing his back with her nails, digging into his skin. sweat dripping on their bodies as their bodies has became one.

He collapsed ontop of her, and smiled, "Wow.." she giggled and looked at him smiling, and pulling the blanket over her, "Bad Wow? Good Wow?" He smiled, "Amazing Wow." Gabriella smiled, kissing him softly.

She then went to the floor and pulling on his wildcat jersey, and she crawled ontop of him, and straddled him. "I kind of like this better on me." she giggled, interlocking her fingers with his.

Troy smiled, "It looks better on you. Hotter." Gabriella giggles softly, leaning down to press her lips to his; he grasps her hips and holds her tight in his hands. "We should sleep..." Gabriella whispers, leaning her forehead on hers.

Troy smiles, running his fingers through her hair. "You want me to stay?" "Please...after tonight-I don't want to be alone." Troy looks at her, "Brie...I'm sorry that Ryan did that; I told him- in front Chad and the whole team- not too do it." She smiles, "I believe you...I just, I hate small spaces. I'm scared to the death of them."

Troy sighed, wrapping her up in his arms and sitting up against the headboard with her in his arms, "Why are you scared of them?"

Gabriella looked at him in the eyes, "When me and Connor were little, we were playing hide and seek, and I fell into a ditch that was deep, and was real small and I couldn't get out of it so I was stuck there for hours and hours after night until Connor and Eric found me after dinner."

Troy looked at her, "Brie..I'm so sorry...I am so sorry that happened to you." Gabriella sighed, looking at the clock that read 2 a clock. she looked at him, "It's okay. I'm fine now.. but we should get some sleep.." Troy nodded, kissing her forehead, then her lips, "Goodnight baby.." she smiled, "Goodnight."

**(You & Me)**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up and felt a strong arm wrapped around her waist. she smiled remembering last night and she turned her head around to find him awake and he looked at her, "Good Morning." he kissed her back and shoulders. Gabriella smiled, turning fully around, and looking at him, "Good Morning. How long have you been up?"

He smiled, "An hour." Gabriella smiled, "Well sorry I slept so long-" "It's okay. I love watching you sleep." Gabriella rolled her eyes kissing his lips and then jumping apart when she heard her brother knock on the door. "Gabs.. open up!"

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Omg.. it's connor!" she whispered. getting out of the bed as Troy did. Gabriella slipped off his jersey as Troy was pulling up his boxers and shorts and grabbing his basketball shoes.

Gabriella threw his shirt to him as he slipped it on and she put on a new bra and underwear. "Gabs-" "Hold on Connor, getting dressed." she went over to her closet, slipping on a West High Hoodie, and some black leggings and slipping on her black boots and rushed Troy to the Balcony, "you need to go.. if Connor catches you in here, we're both dead."

"Gabs!" Connor says, a little louder but his knock wasn't as persistent. "Coming Connor!" Gabriella turned back to Troy, he grabbed her by the waist, his lips at her ear. "When can I see you again?" Gabriella bit her lip, Connor knocked on the door again and jingled the knob. "Gabs, come on, I want to take you some where before school!"

Gabriella hurriedly crushed her lips against Troy, "Saturday. Movie theater." "What movie?" "uh...Chainsaw Massacre 3D." Troy smiled, kissing her lips again. "I'll see you there, My Juliet." Gabriella blushed, smiling like an ogling idiot. "I love you...my Romeo."

Troy kissed her lips one more time, and then began to climb down the balcony. Gabriella sighed, shutting the balcony door and running to the door and opening it.

"Hey..What's up?" Connor looked at her, "I heard you talking, who were you talking too?" "I was on the phone with Rae.. asking me if I was doing okay."

Connor nodded, and cleared his throat, "I wanted to take you somewhere before school started, to apologize for yesterday." Gabriella shook her head, and hugged her big brother, "You don't have to apologize for anything..it wasen't you're fault.."

He sighed, "I should of been there-" She shook her head again, "No. it's okay. you didn't know.. but I wanna tell you something." He looked at her, "What is it? you know you can tell me anything?"

Gabriella sighed, "I can't tell you who, but I am with someone, and I love him very much Connor..." "Who is it?-" "I Can't tell you.. just not yet. just I want you to know that I'm happy.. and nothing can change that.. this guy makes me so happy Connor...He really realy does.."

Connor looks at his baby sister, he sighs, "okay..but when you can actually introduce me to this guy...you can't interfere when I -" "-interrogate him?" Gabriella asks, her lips curling in a smirk. Connor laughs, "Hey...not the word I'd have used, but yeah..."

Gabriella giggled, wrapping her arms around her brother. Connor pulls her in close, rubbing her back. "Gabs.." "Connor," she said, pulling away and looking at him. "Don't, okay? You can't continue blaming yourself-" "if I had been there last night-" "Connor...stop it. I'm fine. You were there."

Connor sighed, "You know what I mean-" Gabriella smiled, "I know.. but it's okay.." Connor sighed, "I wanna take you out to breakfast before school." Gabriella smiled, "Okay. just let me grab my bag." Connor nodded walking out.

Gabriella went over to the chair, and grabbed her bag, and her phone off the charger, and went to the door and then turned around to look at the room, and smiled and walked out after Connor.


	6. Chapter 6

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the truck on their way back to West Alberquerque to drop off Gabriella. Troy looked at Gabriella, grabbing her hand, "Hey gabs, are you okay?" Gabriella looked at him, "Yeah. totally. I'm fine." Troy bit his lip, "Brie, before the movie, at dinner you barely touched you're food.."

Gabriella's head snapped up, "Dinner? no thanks, I just ate." Troy sighed, "Brie what's going on?" Gabriella sighed, "This sneaking around is getting really harder and harder everyday..I just think me and you should be more careful."

They had finally pulled up infront of her house. He looked at her, "You wanna break up?" Gabriella shook her head, "No.. it's not that.. I just.. I don't know.. but if people do find out Troy, you do know you can never see me again.."

Troy sighed, "I understand that completley.. but nothing could come between us Brie-" Gabriella sighed, "I don't know... I just think we should be careful..." she trailed off as she saw him rubbing his forehead. "Troy?"

He sighed, "Yeah we can be careful.." Gabriella looked at him, Troy shook his head, "You wanna break? we can take a break-" "Troy I don't want-" "Goodbye Gabriella." Gabriella bit her lip, and got out of the truck and looked back at him, "Just remember, you broke up with me.."

Gabriella hugged her arms around her, turning and walking into her house. Her parents should be home, but they'd be either in the family room or in their room. Her sisters were shoppoholics and shopped around even at this hour, the only one is Connor and he is- "What are you doing in my room?" She asks, seeing her brother sitting in her desk chair; his arms crossed.

"Gabriella." He said, standing up. "I found something...do you know what I found?" "Uh.." she stuffed her hands in her pockets- a habit she got from Troy when nervous. "A new girlfriend?" "No, Gabriella...no." He dug out a plastic sandwich baggy from his back pocket.

Gabriella's eyes widened when she saw the bright orange condom on the inside of it. Used. It's the one she and Troy had used their first night together. "This was by your wastepaper basket. On the floor."

Gabriella swallowed, "Uh...Con-" "Who is he?" Why does he look...murderous? "Co-" "WHO IS HE GABRIELLA?!" "No body- it's..why are you interest-" "It's broken!" Connor said, shoving it in her face. "Look at it! It's broken!"

Gabriella's eyes went wide, "W-What?" she grabbed it from him, holding it like a dead rat, "It's..It's broken." Connor crossed his arms, "Yeah it is. Gabriella you could be pregnant-" She shook her head, "I..I can't be..I can't.."

He rolled his eyes, "Condom's broken Gabriella! There is a possibility! who's the guy Gabriella?!" Gabriella shook her head, "Nobody-" "Who is he?!" "It doesn't matter! he broke up with me.." she yelled.

Connor looked at her, "Gab...what?" She swallowed, looking down to hide her trembling chin and lip. "He-he broke up with me..." Connor sighed, "hey...hey, sis, come here." he opened his arms for a hug, she walked into them. "Connor...I-I...I really liked him."

He rubbed her back soothingly, "it's okay..." she shook her head, rubbing her face into her brother's chest. "Con-Connor, how-how did you feel...when Abby...hurt you?"

Connor stiffened, Abby was his first...and last girlfriend. The girl who said repeated she loved him, and then he saw her making out with an East High wildcat.

Connor sighed, "It hurt like hell.." Gabriella sighed, "This hurts so much.." "Can you tell me who he is now-" she shook her head, "I can't ever now." He looked at her, "Why not?" "Cause you'll end up in jail for killing him."

Connor sighed, "I would really like to know who he was.. I really do.." Gabriella sighed, "It's fine... it's over" Connor nodded, "Well, I will buy you a test tomorrow..well five tests, and we'll see what happens." Gabriella nods, "Alright. I'm gonna get to bed, That party tomorrow." Connor nodded, "Alright.. Goodnight gabs."

**(You & Me)**

The next night, Die Young by Kesha was blasting up the place, Gabriella was sitting at the counter with Raven. "Gabs, are you sure you're going to be fine tonight?" Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine-" she froze when she saw Troy come in with a date, "He came here...with someone else."

Raven looked at them, and she bit her lip, "Gabs, I am so sorry-" "Don't be.. it's my fault.." Raven nodded, "You know what, I will stay here, and I will be here for you with your pain, I'm not leaving you one second." she said giving her a hug.

"Raven want to dance?" Devon came up to her, Raven looked at him, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Devon smiled, Gabriella cleared her throat, Raven looked at her, begging her to let her go with him. Gabriella sighed, motioning her to go ahead. Raven squealed, "Thank you!"

"So...who's the chick you want to make jelly?" says the annoying girl on Troy's arm. He sighs, why did he let Chad pick the girl?

"Uh...she's at the counter. The one whose...all -" "Slumped over in a hideous green shirt and skinny jeans?" Troy looked at her, "watch what you say about her." "Geez sorry...let's dance, handsome."

Gabriella sighed, grabbing glass of water and began taking small sips. she then saw the girl bringing Troy to the middle of the dance floor. Gabriella bit her lip, and just looked down at her hands. "Wanna dance gabs?" Gabriella looked up and saw one of Connor's friends.

She smiled, "Really?" Jacob nodded, "No one deserves to be put in the corner, you're too pretty for that gabs." Gabriella smiled, nodding, and sitting her glass on the counter, and followed him out to the crowd to dance, she was only 5 feet away from Troy and that girl.

She wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, and he placed his hands on her hips. Jacob looked at her, "Are you okay?" Gabriella nodded, "yeah." she pulled him closer, laying her her head in the crook of his neck.

You could still see her face as he turned her around as they dance. she had tears rolling down her cheeks, and she squeezed her eyelids gently, to let the tears flow.

Troy danced to the beat of the music, the girl was...well, dancing way to close that even the worlds thinnest magazine wouldn't fit between them. He looked to see Gabriella and some...who the hell is that? She was dancing with some guy?!

Well...Troy grabbed the girls hips and began grinding on her. She smirked at him, dancing on him as well. It was when the song changed to the most ironic song for Troy and Gabriella; "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd.

Jacob smiled at her, "Do you like this song?" Gabriella looked at him, sniffling, "Yeah.. I love it." she smiled sadly. Jacob looked at her, "You okay?" she nodded, "Yeah.. I'm fine..let's dance." she grabbed his hand, Jacob smiled, spinning her out, and pulling her back in and turning her around and flipping her.

Gabriella wrapped an arm around his neck,_ "Boy you can anything you wanna, I don't give sh! no one else can have ya! I want you back! I want you back! I want you, want you back! Uh!" _

The song came to a stop, and Jacob pulled her close by the waist, leaning his forehead on hers, he smiled, "That was great." she bit her lip, "Y-Yeah.."

"Okay!" Yelled the host of the party, "I hope you all enjoyed dancing! But I think it's time for kareoke!" People cheered, Gabriella hugged her arms around herself.

She didn't want to sing, but- "Gabs!" Raven had come up behind her, "you should sing...you're awesome..." "No-no..I c-can't-"

"Oh come on," Jacob said, "you're really good. I've heard you in the choir room at school..." Gabriella looks at him, he looks away. Blushing. Raven smirks and then looks at her friend. "Gabs, please.." she then leans into her ear, "Troy's right there. Sing Red."

Gabriella looks up, her eyes seeing Troy leaning on a girl, his arm draped over her shoulders. But he's not smiling. She looks at Raven, "Well...okay...I'll-I'll do it." Raven smiled, raising her hand. "Hey! Will! Gabs will do it!"

Will smiled, "Well come on up Gabriella!" Gabriella bit her lip, and looked at Raven, "Will you come up there with me?" Raven nodded, "Yeah, come on." They both walked on stage, Gabriella grabbed the mic, and smiled softly, "Me and Raven are going to sing Take a hint."

Raven looked at her, "What?" Gabriella smiled, "We'll just sing this, and then I'll sing red.. come on, I feel like a fast song." Raven sighed, "Fine." The music started, Gabriella grabbed the microphone, and began singing.

_"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never liked, I can always see them coming, from the left, or from the right."_ Raven began singing, _"I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite, but it always seems to bite me in the-" "Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot...You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not.. you had me at hello until you opened up you're mouth" _ they ran off the stage and to the middle of the dance floor, and began pointing and dancing and sang.

_"Take you're hands off my hips, before I punch you in the lips, stop you're staring at my hey! take a hint! take a hint! I am not your missing link, let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint! take a hint! take a hint!" _

Gabriella - not really knowing what she is doing, but more into the song - goes up to Chad and leans on his shoulder; Raven on the other shoulder.

Gabriella puts the mic to her lips as her Raven sing together, _"what about no don't you get? So go and tell your friends, I'm not really interested.." "it's about time that you're seeing!" "i'm going to count three and-" "open my eyes and you'll be go-o-o-o-o-o-o-one!" _

Gabriella pulled away, _"Get your hands off my hips-" _Raven pulled away, _"before I punch you in the-" "stop your staring at my-" "hey!" "Take a hint! Take a hint! I am not your missing link, let me tell ya what I think, I think you could use a mint, take a hint! take a hint!" _The song ended, and Raven smiled, "Now my friend is going to sing solo."

Gabriella smiled, bring the microphone to her lips, _"Loving him is like driving a new maserati down a dead end street, faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ended so suddenly."_ she sighed as she got back on stage, and crossed her arms over her chest, _"Loving him is like trying to change your mind Once you're already flying through the free fall, like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all..." _

She trailed off, grabbing the microphone and began singing from her heart,_ "Losing him was blue, like I'd never known, missing him was dark grey all alone, Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met, but loving him was red, loving him was red." _

Gabriella pulled away from the microphone and looked back at Will, "I can't finish it." Will nodded, "You did great Gabriella." Gabriella nodded, walking off stage, and people clapped for her. Gabriella walked over to the counter grabbing her bag.

Raven grabbed her wrist, "What's wrong? you were doing great-" "It's obvious that me and him are over, his clearly moved on Rae! I just.. I need to go home-" "But it isn't even midnight." Gabriella sighed, "I'm sorry.. I have to go." and she grabbed her things and walked pass the whole crowd of people.

Troy watched her leave; she couldn't get out fast enough. He looked for his 'date'...she was dancing with a new 'flavor'. Clearing his throat, he made his way through the crowd and out onto the front porch, looking right to left and following after the path that he know leads to her house.

**(You & Me)**

Gabriella walked into her room, and threw her bag onto the floor, and found the five pregnancy tests the Connor left in her room. Gabriella sighed, grabbing the bag, and dumping the tests on the bed. Gabriella sat on her knees, looking at the box that said 100% results.

She sighed, opening it up until a voice spoke from her balcony, "what are you doing?" Gabriella's eyes went wide when she saw Troy coming through the balcony door. she gulped, "Nothing. you need to go-" she said standing up, "Are you..are you pregnant?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know yet. I haven't found yet. you need to go Troy. You don't need me anymore, just go!" she cried tears in her eyes.

"I think we need to talk." He said, his voice calm, despite the fact that she is so close to blowing her top. Gabriella shook her head, "We don't need to tal-" "Yes we do." "No...we don't..we don't have anything to talk abou-hm!"

Troy's lips were on her's fusing to hers and his hands pulling her close to him as if they fit together like puzzle pieces. Too soon, he pulled away.

Gabriella looked at him, "What..What was that for?" Troy sighed, "I want you back." he whispered. Gabriella looked at him, "You have a girlfriend now Troy-" "She's not my girlfriend.. I just brought her there to make you jealous so you would want me back too."

Gabriella looked at him, "Troy-" "Come on, give me another chance..." Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy please, just go so I can take these tests.."

Troy looked at her, his hand cupping her face softly, "Brie...please..." she sighed, looking into his deep blue eyes. "I-I..." there's a knock on the door.

"Gabs, it's Connor. Can I come in?" She bit her lip, "You need to go." her voice is a very soft whisper.

Troy shook his head, "Let me stay here while you take the tests-" "No-" "Brie if you are pregnant, that's my baby.. I wanna find out with you." Gabriella sighed, and looked at the door, and grabbed the tests throwing them in the bag, and giving them to Troy, "Take those in the bathroom and I'll be there in a minute."

Troy nodded running into the bathroom and shutting the door. Gabriella opened her bedroom door and Connor stood there, "Have you taken the tests yet?" she shook her head, "not yet. I will in the morning." Connor nodded, "Are you hungry?-" "Nope." He looked at her, "Alright..Goodnight."

Gabriella shut the door locking it, and running into the bathroom and shutting the door and locking it. Gabriella opened the bag, "Brie can we talk-" She looked at him, "Please! let me get this check out." Troy sighed nodding.

After she pee'd on each stick, she layed them all on the counter. Gabriella sighed, and looked at Troy, "If..If I am.. do you want it?"

Troy looked at her, "What-Brie, what kind of question is that?" She bit her lip, knotting her fingers together. "You have a future-" "a future that I don't want! Brie...basketball, it means next to nothing to me; it's just a game that I play in school."

She looked at him, "You want to go into music..." she whispered, Troy nodded, "yeah...like you and fashion. Just...what kind of question is that?"

Gabriella sighed, "We're only 17 Troy, We're too young to have a baby." Troy looked at her, "I know this Brie..I know we're too young, but listen.. If you are pregnant, I am going to be there for you every step of the way-" "But we're broken up-" He shook his head, "No. I want you back, please, even if you are or not pregnant I want you back."

Gabriella smiled, "You really mean it?" He nodded, "read my lips." He tilted her chin, and kissed her passionately. Gabriella pulled away all too soon, and bit her lip, "I better check the tests."

Troy nodded, Gabriella went to the five tests, and flipped them all over. They all came up negative. Gabriella released a sigh of relief.. "I'm not pregnant." she looked at Troy.

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Kissing her temple. "Hey...how are you?" Gabriella sighed, "I guess, I should be relieved...but-" "You're not?" Gabriella sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know. Troy, I just..I don't know-oh! Connor!"

"What?" "I need to tell him!" Troy grabbed her shoulders, "You said you'd take the tests in the morning-" "It's nearly 1, Troy. It's morning."

Troy looked at her, "I mean like when you wake up in the morning." Gabriella looked at him, "It's almost 1 Troy, shouldn't you be getting home, you're dad is going to kill you if he finds you gone." Troy laughed, "My dad doesn't check on me when I don't have school, Why won't I just stay the night here.."

Gabriella raised a brow, "And do what?" He chuckled, "I can think of a couple of things.." He smirked. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "And why do I love you?" Troy laughed, "Maybe because why I love you." Gabriella smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him passionately.

Troy lifted her up, and brought her to the bed, Gabriella giggled as he crawled ontop of her. He began kissing down her neck, "You're so beautiful." Gabriella giggled, "Why are you always on top?" Troy chuckled, "Baby, cause I'm the guy."

Gabriella laughed, and rolled ontop of him, pinning his hands down, "If you love me-" he chuckled, "Don't do that?" Gabriella laughed and kissed his lips. Troy then rolled ontop of her, pinning her down, and that's when the headboard bonks on the wall and Connor gets up to check on Gabriella.

"What the...?" Connor grumbles, his black hair in a ratty nest atop his head. He hears the bonk on his wall again, "Gabriella?" He shuffles out of bed and places his feet on the cold floor. Doesn't bother him, he's too tired to recoil from the surface.

He knocks on the door to her room, but she doesn't answer, "Gabs..come on, the house is trying to-what are you doing in there..." he opens the door slowly. Quietly, and when he looks toward the bed- "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"

Gabriella and Troy's head snapped to Connor, and Troy crawled off of her. Gabriella sat up, "Connor, what- what are you-" "No! I'll ask the questions around here! What in the hell is Bolton doing in our house? in you're room? in your bed! ontop of you!"

Gabriella sighed, looking at Troy was had stood up on the floor. Gabriella got up with him, and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "Connor.. I'm inlove with Troy..and he loves me too." "What the fuck ever Gabriella! his using you to get to west high!"

"No!" Gabriella yelled, "He wouldn't ever do that! He loves me! I Love him!" Connor scoffed, "you're 17 Gabriella! You don't know what love is! So watch what you say about the 'love' crap and about Bolton!" He threw his gaze at Troy, "and you..get out! Before I throw you out!"

Gabriella tugged his arm, squeezing his hand. "Connor. He's not leaving-" "Gabriella, I swear if you're not going to move-" "Connor, please-" "Lay off her man-" Troy started, but Connor stopped him. "Don't you fucking tell me what to do with my sister! You are the last person she should be with!"

Gabriella shook her head, "No Connor, he loves me! He would never leave me he would never use me or hurt me! he loves me very much-" "I love your sister Connor.. and I won't ever hurt her-" "Yeah you're right, because you two are over!"

Gabriella hugged Troy's arm, "No we're not-" "Dad!" Connor yelled. Gabriella's eyes went wide, and turn to Troy with fear in her eyes, "Troy..please..please don't leave me." she whispered.

"Sh," Troy said, "it's all right. Everything's going to be fine..." Gabriella swallowed a fearful lump in her throat, only to have it make a reappearence. Connor had walked out to retrieve their father; that's when Gabriella walked toward her door and locked it.

Immediately she tossed Troy's clothes at him and starting throwing her clothes on; everything she could in to a bag. "Brie...what are you doing?" "I...I can't do this...I just- I have to leave Troy...I can't deal with all this-" "Hey...hey..." he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back and shoulders soothingly.

"It's fine-" "No. It's not...don't you see? Their going to rip us apart...their going to try to keep us apart.." "Sh," she sobbed into his chest quietly. "Troy..." she hiccuped, "what baby Brie?" "What's so different about you?"

Troy sighed, cupping her cheeks, and kissing her forehead, "I don't know Brie.. I just don't know." Gabriella sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Troy we have to hurry, come on!" she grabbed his hand rushing to the balcony door, and opening it and both of them climbing down the tree.

Troy turned around, and catched her as she jumped down. "Come on." Troy grabbed her hand, and both got into their truck, and took off into the night.

Troy sighed, "Brie, where are we going?" Gabriella sighed, "Well we can't go to your place.." she looked at him, "I'll pay for a hotel for both of us." she whispered.

Troy sighed, "No. I'll pay for one. we'll stay there for a couple days, and then we'll go and face your dad.." Gabriella nodded, kissing his cheek, "That's all I ask." He smiled. They had soon pulled into days inn hotel.

Troy had his arms wrapped around Gabriella as they walked inside and to the front desk, "Room for 2 please." Troy said taking his wallet out, and placing a 30 dollar bill on the counter. The man smiled giving him a card, and Troy thanked him and they walked to the elevator and then arrvied at their room.

As soon as they got into their room. Gabriella dropped the bags out of Troy's hands and shutting the door. Troy looked at her but she crashed her lips onto his.

Troy moaned into the kiss, "Brie.." Gabriella smiled between the kiss and kissing deeper as she unbuckled his jeans. Troy got ontop of her on the floor, not the bed, the floor! and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Clothes were already scattered on the floor, Gabriella's lips were traveling up and down Troy's stomach and then up to his lips.

Troy moaned, "Oh Brie. " Gabriella giggled, "Get a condom." Troy nodded, as he reached for his wallet, pulling out a condom and putting it on, It soon became a difficult putting it on because he was in a rush to have her inside of him.

Gabriella sat up, "Hurry." Troy sighed, "I'm trying." she rolled her eyes, "Just do it now!" he shrugged, "Alright." and he threw it on the floor, and rolled ontop of her crashing his lips against hers, and thrusting inside of her.

No rubber sheathing his length, just...all of him filling her so deep that she shudder and moaned with pure bliss; her fingers raking down his back as he pumped into her. "Hmm..oh Troy.." he kissed down her neck, cupping her breasts in his hands and teasing her nipples with his fingers. "Hmm...Troy...oh...yes..yes."

Troy smirked, placing his mouth on her nipple and began to trace it with his tongue. Gabriella moaned, "Oh Troy! Oh baby!" he was still inside of her, pulsing. He pulled out of her, and Gabriella pinned him down, "Now, you shouldn't of done that."

Troy looked at her smirked, "And why not?" she giggled, taking a deep breath, "Because, I wouldn't be doing this." She began to kiss along his happy trail, then wrapped her mouth around the tip of his member.

"Oh..." Troy closed his eyes, gripping the sheet in his hands and bucking his hips in her mouth. "Brie..." she giggled, swirling her tongue around his cock and then raking her teeth gently over the skin. He moaned slightly louder, bucking his hips more into her mouth.

"Don't...Brie...not this way..I don't want to...come this..way.." he rolled over, pulling her up so she was under him again and he immediately jabbed his cock into her and released himself. The pressure that had built up. Gabriella closed her eyes as his sticky, white warmth filled her.

Troy and Gabriella were both breathing heavily, and looking into each other's eyes, sweat dripping off their bodies. Gabriella breathed, "That..That was better than last time." she giggled. Troy smiled, kissing her lips softly, "It gets better and better everytime.. "

He looked into her eyes, "Just because I'm with you." he whispered. Gabriella smiled, cupping his cheek, "what are we going to do if we can't see each other anymore? that means no more of this."

"Sh," he whispered, pecking her lips softly. "Don't...just think of the here...and the now." Gabriella smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair and bringing him closer to kiss his lips softly yet passionately. Troy smiled against her lips, "I'm awake, I'm alive..now I know what I believe inside..."

Gabriella smiled, "I didn't know you like Skillet." "I'm full of surprises...I'm working on re-making that song...into something more slower." "Hm...I'll listen to it..definitely."


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella was watching TV and Troy came back up, "Hey I brought you some breakfast." Gabriella smiled, turning the TV off and getting off the bed and coming over to the plate. "What is it?" He chuckled, "Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast."

Gabriella smiled, pecking his lips, "You're the-" Gabriella stopped, when she held her stomach, "oh my god." she ran to the bathroom and opened up the toliet lid and began to throw up.

"Brie," Troy said, walking over to the bathroom door but her voice stopped him. "No Troy...I don't want you to see me like this." Troy sighed, pushing the door open, setting the bag of food on the floor and kneeling by her side- which was by the toilet.

"Hey, you okay?" "Mentally...or physically?" Troy chuckled, "Brie come on...what's up?" She shook her head, sitting back on her knees, "I don't know...I felt fine earlier..." "Want to see a doctor?"

Gabriella sighed, "It's probably the flu or something-" "Brie, I would feel so much better if you go and see a doctor.. and you would be too."

Gabriella sighed, "Okay, I'll go. but It's probably just the flu or nerves." Troy nodded, "Well go get dressed, and I'll take you." Gabriella nodded, "Alright."

**(You & Me)**

Gabriella sat on the doctor's bed, and Troy sat in the chair against the wall. Gabriella sighed playing with her fingers, "Troy..I'm bored." Troy chuckled, "Wow. I love you so much." Gabriella rolled her eyes, and then the doctor walked in, "Hello Gabriella, I came back with your results."

Gabriella nodded, "Okay. So what is it I need to do to get better?" The doctor looked at her, "Gabriella. You're pregnant." Gabriella looked at her, 'B-But how, I took a test. 5 tests-" "When was your last sexual activity?"

Gabriella sighed, "A few days ago but we used protection.." Gabriella froze and looked at Troy, "You did put that condom on, right?"

Troy's throat closed, "uh...you were in a hurry. We both were." Gabriella's eyes widened, Troy looked at her. "That condom wrapper was uh...tricky to open, and you were impatient-"

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled, "this-this...oh my God- I can't...my dad is...I'm so...My dad is going to kill me!"

The doctor sighed, "I'll leave you two alone.. but umm Gabriella, come in next 2 weeks for another check up." Gabriella nodded, "Thank you." The doctor left, and Troy got up, "Brie.." Gabriella just looked down, "No. just..No.." she whispered.

Troy sighed, "Everything's going to be alright-" "Don't fucking say everything's going to be alright Troy! I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with your baby Troy! and..and oh my god!" she began to sob into her hands.

Troy sighed, "Brie, baby.. come on, I'm not leaving you..I'm not. no matter what." Gabriella bit her lip, Troy wrapped his arms around her, "I know your scared, I am too." Truth was, deep down inside, he was terrified.

Gabriella sniffled, and looked at him, "We're..We're going to have to tell our parents." Troy nodded, "Want to now?" Gabriella nodded, "We'll start with mine..and Troy?" He looked at her, "Yeah baby?" she sniffled, "We are never ever ever having sex again."

Troy chuckled, "Deal. But..is making out still allowed?" Gabriella smiled through her sniffles, running a hand down her face. "Y-yeah...that's allowed." "Good. Cause I like touching you..." Gabriella giggled, "you're fun to touch too."

**(You & Me)**

Troy and Gabriella were both holding hands walking onto the front porch of her house. she looked at him, "Are you ready?" Troy nodded. Gabriella walked inside the house to find her mom and her two sisters.

Veronica looked up, "Gabriella." she ran to her and pulled her in for a hug, "Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

Gabriella sighed, "I'm fine Momma." she hugged Troy's arm, "This is Troy momma." Veronica looked from her daughter too Troy, and Veronica smiled, "It's nice to meet you Troy...under these circumstances.." she held out a hand to him.

Troy shakes her hand, "uh...it's good to meet you too, ma'am." Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her hands and cleared her throat. "Momma..uh..me and Troy have some..news to tell you."

Veronica looked at her, "Is everything okay?" Nicole and Carlie came over beside their mother and looking at their sister who was looking nervous. "Gabs,are you okay?" Nicole asked. Gabriella bit her lip, "Mom..I'm pregnant."

Veronica's eyes went wide, "P-Pregnant? You're pregnant?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Yes Momma I'm sorry-" "It's not all her fault, it's mine too.." Troy interupted.

Veronica sighed, "I don't really approve of you getting pregnant, but what's done is done Gabriella, and you have to face the consequences.." Gabriella bit her lip, "I know momma.." Then the front door flew open, and Timothy looked at Gabriella, "Where in the hell have you been?!" Gabriella bit her lip, "Daddy-" "Don't daddy me, what did I say about being with that boy?!"

Gabriella sniffled, "He's not just some guy daddy! I'm inlove! I love him, and he loves me! and..and.." Timothy looked at her, Connor crossed his arms, "I'm pregnant with his baby.." Gabriella whispered.

Timothy's eyes went wide, "What! Your pregnant!" his eyes darted at Troy, "You got my little girl knocked up?!" Veronica sighed, "Timothy, why won't we settle this like adults.." Veronica looked at Troy, "Troy, why won't you call your parents, and we can all meet and talk all about this, and your relationship."

Troy sighed, Timothy growled and ran a hand through his hair. "Gabriella, upstairs now.." Gabriella shook her head, "No..daddy, I-I I'm staying." "Like hell you are, you already disobeyed me once..if you disobey me again so help I'll-" "You'll what, Timothy?"

Veronica asked, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her husband. "Honestly, you're not in High School anymore, drop this damn rivalry." "Honey-" "I'm sick of it...putting it on our children's shoulders...honestly, it's high school; a silly game at sporting events. You don't take it with you all your fucking life."

Timothy looked at her, "Fine..We'll talk to his parents." Veronica nodded at Troy, and Troy and Gabriella walked into the other room so he could call his parents.

Veronica looked at her other three children, "We want you three to go to Eric's house with Connor or go to one of you're friend's house's until we call you to come back."

Both sisters nodded, but Connor spoke, "Why do we have to leave?" "It's between us, Gabriella, Troy, and his parents..Now Go." Connor sighed, following behind his sisters outside the door.

Troy and Gabriella sat in the living room, Gabriella's hands were rested in Troy's lap, and he held his over her's. Veronica came in with Troy's mom and dad. "I'm Veronica Montez.." she shook Troy's mom's hand, "Hello. I'm Rachel Bolton.. it's nice to meet you, and my husband Jack Bolton." Veronica smiled shaking his hand.

Timothy stood up and looked at Jack, "Bolton." Jack looked at him, "Montez.." Gabriella looked at the four parents, and Gabriella bit her lip looking at Troy, he looked at her kissing her temple.

Rachel and Veronica sat on the couch across from the two teens, and Jack and Timothy were standing infront of them. "So your son has been in a relationship with my daughter." Jack crossed his arms, "I can't believe this Troy. after all I have done for you, you go behind my back, and date this knight!" "Dad-" "Don't interupt me boy!"

Timothy looked at his daughter, "How did you two even meet?" Gabriella sighed, "We met over this summer at lava springs, and that's when the relationship started.." she looked at Jack, "Mr Bolton. I know I'm not your favorite person, but I love your son so much...I really do.."

Jack narrowed his eyes at her and then at Timothy, "okay, fine...then I won't send Troy there anymore-" "Dad!" Troy said, "you can't do-" "What did I say about interrupting me?!" Timothy shook his head, "hell no, Montez, since you're the one with the money how about you and your snooty son stays on the snooty east side and we stay here-" "STOP!" Gabriella yelled, standing up on her feet.

Everyone turned toward her, "Why can't you see that I love him?! I love Troy! I hate this rivalry! It turns friends against each other..and-and...I hate it! I hate this rivalry! I hate West High! And I hate...I hate you dad! I hate how you put it on my shoulders. On Connors! Everyone's! I'm sorry that I'm not perfect! That I'm not a mini screwed up version of yourself! I just..just shut up and let me live my own fucking life!"

Troy grabbed her hand, and squeezed it, "Brie-" Timothy looked at her, "Gabriella, you and Troy go upstairs.." Gabriella bit her lip, grabbing Troy's hand and leading him upstairs. Timothy looked at Jack, "You know, I'm not happy at all about these two being together-"

"And I am? I hate it! my son needs to be with someone who can encourage his basketball career." Veronica whispered to Rachel, "Their acting like 12 year olds." Rachel laughed, "Yes they are." "Coffe?" "Love some." and they both exscused themselves from the living room.

"Here's my idea on the baby." Jack's eyes went wide, "Baby?" Timothy sighed, "Yeah, you're son got my daughter knocked up." Jack glared at him, "A Knight carrying a wildcat baby? No that can't happen."

Timothy sighed, "The only option here is obortion...after that, they won't have nothing to connect with each other, and they won't have to see each other anymore."

Rachel looked at him, and then at Veronica, "Hey!" she yelled, walking over to the husbands, she smacked Jack on the back of the head. "They'll be no talk of abortion in my house, and it's not your child to decide...it's Gabriella's and Troy's."

"Yeah," Veronica said in agreement, walking into the room. "You are acting like 12 year olds." Rachel seems to be on the same train of thought as Gabriella's mother, "and it's damn embarrassing. You were best friends in high school...what happened to that? What changed?"

Jack looked at his wife, "Their not having this baby Rachel! their not! their too young! and she's a knight-" "I don't care what she is, it's their baby, and I'm pretty sure that your son will hate you for doing this to him-" "He won't hate me.. he would be thanking me."

"Really now?" Jack nodded, Rachel looked at Veronica, "Veronica, could you send me my son down, and you and Timothy exscuse for a moment?"

Veronica nodded, grabbing Timothy by the arm, and Veronica yelled from the stairs, "Troy, your parents want to talk to you about something." and her and Timothy walked outside.

Rachel crossed her arms, "You do this, he will never forgive you." "Trust me, my son will forgive me.. this baby is a mistake." Troy had his hands stuffed in his pockets, "Mom..Dad, I'm sorry, but I do love Gabriella..and..and after high school I'm planning on asking her to marry-"

Jack held up a hand, "Don't even finish that sentence.. me and her father talked out a solution for the baby.." Troy looked at him, "Solution?-" "Your father is an idiot! and thinks this is the best way, but I honestly think Troy that its' yours and Gabriella's decision-"

"Timothy is having Gabriella an obortion.. so the baby will be gone, you and Gabriella will be over, and that's it.. you can focus on your basketball, and forget all about her.. there is more better girls for you Troy..it's for the best son."

"What?" Troy asked, his voice barely above a mouse squeak. Jack nodded, "you heard me. This baby is mis-" "Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence, Jack." Troy said, not bothering to call him 'dad'.

He shook his head, "I thought parents -well mom is- are supposed to support their children's decision-" "Your a child Troy!" Jack yelled, "You don't have a clue what you want-" "I know that I want you out of my life!"

Rachel stayed quiet, Jack grabbed his son's shoulder, "Gabriella is not having this baby-" "Oh Yeah she is, I don't care. this is my baby! not yours! not Timothy's! It's mine and Gabriella's." Rachel looked at Jack, "It's their decision Jack-" "No it's not-"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and she looked at her son, "Baby, let me ask you, do you want this baby? do you honestly think you're ready for that kind of responsibilty..besides obortion, adoption is an option too.."

"Me and Gabriella are still trying to decide what to do...we know we're young, but...things happen for a reason." He looked at his dad, "and you! If me and her decide to keep the baby then you won't have a day in your life to see it-"

"Good!" Jack yelled, "I don't want to be the grandfather of a mistake! Far as I'm concerned, you're not my son!"

Troy glared at him, "I know one things for sure. I won't ever be a father like you!" he walked away and walked upstairs.

Rachel looked at her husband, "I can't believe you!" and she walked outside with Timothy and Veronica.

"Obortion?" Gabriella looked at Troy, "They want me..to..to kill my baby?" Troy sighed, "Yeah. but Brie, I really don't want that.. it's our baby, we can give it away for adoption-" Gabriella shook her head, "No. I..I don't know Troy..everything's so messed up."

He sighed, climbing further on the bed, and wrapping her up in his arms, "Brie, it's okay." Gabriella looked at him, resting her hand on his chest, playing with his shirt, "Troy..please be honest with me, do you want us to keep this baby or give it up for adoption? I need help here Troy.."

"I cannot believe you two!" Veronice hissed, slapping Timothy on the back of the head. Rachel doing the same to Jack. "Those are our children-" Jack sighed, "she's a knight-" "-he's a wildcat and Bolto-" "AND WHAT MAKES THEM SO DIFFERENT TIMOTHY ARTHUR MONTEZ!?"

Timothy gulped, scratching the back of his head. Veronica huffed, "if you don't stop this...for the last time, I swear I'll take Gabriella and Rachel and Troy and we will raise that baby together...and you guys can survive off dog food!"

Troy and Gabriella layed on the bed for a few more minutes. not saying anything, but her laying her head on his chest, and then sighed, sitting up and looking at him. "Brie...what's wrong?" Gabriella took a deep breath, "You'll be supportive of whatever decision I make about this baby?"

Troy bit his lip, hoping she wasen't agreeing to obortion of his child. "I'll support you.. what are you thinking?" Gabriella smiled, standing up, off the bed, and looking at him, tears of joy in her eyes, "I..I want to keep this baby.."

Troy looked at her, smiling, "Really?" she nodded, "It's a part of you, a part of me.. Troy we made a baby together! this is a sign that were suppose to be together."

Troy stood up, grabbing her hands, and kissing her passionately, "I love you.." he whispered. Gabriella smiled, looking into his eyes, "I love you too." she whispered back. he cupped her cheek, "We need to start thinking of baby names."

Gabriella laughed, "Yes we do..." she placed her hands on her flat belly, and then brought his hand to put ontop of her belly and she smiled, "Baby Bolton.." she whispered looking at Troy, "There's a life in there Troy..a life we made together.."

Troy smiled, kissing her lips again and holding her close him. Does he dare tell her that his dad practically disowned him? He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his nose into her hair. "What's wrong?" She asked, feeling him all tensed.

He sighed again, pulling away. "My dad's a dick..." "Troy-" "You want to know what he said earlier?" "What?" Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. He let out a breath, "he said...that I'm not his son...if we keep this baby." "Oh Troy-" "It's fine. I don't need him."

Gabriella bit her lip, "Troy it's your dad-" "Brie please don't change your mind about this baby because of what I said.. please, my dad is a dick." Gabriella sighed, "I won't change my mind..I do want this baby.." He held her close, "I do too..I want you too.. Brie." he got down on one knee.

Gabriella gasped, Troy smiled, "I don't have a ring yet, but I will soon, but, will you marry me?" Gabriella smiled, "Yes..I'll marry you." he smiled, standing up, and kissing her passionately.

Gabriella smiled, "But good thing is, my mom likes you." Troy smiled, cupping her cheek, "That is good..and my mom likes you.." Gabriella smiled, "I think as long as one of our parents agree, we'll be fine..I love you Troy Alexander Bolton."

Troy cupped her cheeks, "I love you too Gabriella.." Gabriella smiled, leaning her forehead against his. Then Gabriella's mother knocked on the door, and then walked in, "Troy.. I know this is a complicated time right now.. but me and your mother feel that you should stay at a friends house for the night if you don't want to go home with her.. I'll talk to Timothy about you staying here.."

Troy grabbed her hand, putting Gabriella behind him. "I go where she goes." Gabriella squared her shoulders, stepping to Troy's right, "and I go where he goes. You're not separating us." Veronica sighed, knotting her fingers together and biting her lip.

"Gabriella...your father-you know his temper-" "Then let him come at me!" She yelled, "he will have to get to me to hurt Troy!" She walked to her door, walking out and standing at the top of the stairs.

Looking down at her dad and Troy's dad standing with their arms crossed over their chests. "Hey!" They both looked up at her, "You want to hurt Troy? Well you have to get through me first!"

Her father looked at her, "Gabriella, I'm not dealing with you.. I'm still very dissapointed in you-" Troy walked out beside her, grabbing her hand, they both walked down the stairs. Gabriella bit her lip, "I don't know where and why this rival started, but it needs to end, I'm sick of it! Troy's sick of it! everybody is sick of your games dad! I'm done with them!"

Jack glared at her, "You two are the ones who started this shit! you had to have my son fall inlove with you! Your ruining everything for Troy! don't let him tell you any different because it's true! you little whore!"

Timothy punched Jack in the jaw. "Your son is the one who seduced my daughter!" Jack looked at the man, "Lie! My son wouldn't ever-"

"SHUT UP!" Gabriella yells, "No one seduced anybody! It was both of us! Consensual! I'm not stupid! Despite what you think, dad! Stop treating me like a child! I'm not a child! I'm a woman! A woman with a baby inside her! If you're acting this way now...then I don't want you near my and Troy's baby!"

Timothy looked at her, "Your not keeping this baby-" "Oh yes I am.. me and Troy already decided that were going to keep this baby!" Timothy shook his head, "Not if I can help it." Gabriella held Troy's hand tighter, Troy let out a breath, "I didn't mean to get Gabriella pregnant.. but it happened.. we're inlove, and we're going to have to deal with this together-"

Jack shook his head, "your ruining your future-" "Gabriella and the baby are my future." Gabriella smiled small at him, Jack glared at her then at his son, "how in the hell are you going to take care of a baby Troy! your still a kid yourself!"

"I'll be a better father than you are...than you ever will be! I hope that you'll make the decision to be a better grandfather!" Troy yelled, Jack looked at him, and then his jaw ticked forward.

"I keep to what I said..Troy, as long as your with her-YOU AREN'T MY SON!" Troy shook his head, "Good! I don't want to be! I'm embarrassed to have anything to do with you!"

Gabriella hugged Troy's arm, "Troy-" Troy wrapped an arm around her, "Get out of my sight dad.. I love Gabriella.. nothing will ever change how I feel for her..she's...she's my life..."

Gabriella smiled, tears in her eyes, "Oh Troy." he pulled her close, and she rested her head on his chest, resting his chin ontop of her head. Jack turned to Timothy, "what are we suppose to do Montez?"

Timothy sighed, "I don't know Bolton.. this is all to frustrating.." Gabriella looked at Troy, then at her dad, "Please dad..please, I love Troy very much.. I know he does, and if you get to know him, you'll know he loves me too very much.." Timothy sighed, looking at his daughter, and then at Troy, "Wanna Talk...Civil.. outside?"

Troy looked at him, Gabriella tightened her grip on his hand. Timothy sighed, "I just want to talk to him." Gabriella pulled his arm back, holding him firmly to her.

Timothy scowled, "Gabriella if you do not let go of him-" "I don't trust you dad!" She yells, "Brie.." Troy says, "you can watch from the window..."

Gabriella sighed, letting go of Troy's hand, "Okay." Troy followed Gabriella's dad outside to the back porch and Gabriella watched from the inside window. Timothy sighed, not looking at Troy, "What are you planning to do at college?"

Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets, gulping, "I want to study music...be a music producer.." Timothy nodded, "What college?" "I want Berkley.." Timothy nodded, "How much do you love my daughter Troy?"

"I...she means a lot to me, Sir." Timothy looked at him, eyeing him and then crossing his arms over his chest. "What's your first thought when you see her? Sex-" "No!" Troy answered, "my friend Chad, he's the walking hard-on, he claims that I need to get 'laid' cause I'm too much of a stick in the mud-"

"You're rambling. Quit it. It's annoying." Troy swallowed, shaking his head. "You don't make civil conversations easy to have...around you." Timothy's eyes narrowed, then he looked out past the awning and in the street.

Troy coughed to clear his throat, "uhm...if you don't mind me asking...what caused you and my dad not to ..you know, be friends? If you used to be-" "You always ask personal questions?"

Troy sighed, "Just wanting to know what started this rivary-" "I ask the questions here...how much do you want to be with my daughter? and to keep this baby?"

Troy cleared his throat, "I love Gabriella very much.. I..I want to marry her after high school.. and move in together..and we both want to keep this baby, and raise it together...I love your daughter more than anything..and I'll love our baby more than anything.." "Daddy.." both their heads snapped to look at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled, "Daddy, Troy is a great guy." she came over and hugged Troy's arm. "He's really great daddy...please, get to know him.."

Timothy sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Gabriella-" she bit her lip, "Please.." Timothy sighed, "Alright.. since you two are having a baby together.." Timothy held out a hand to Troy, "Welcome to the family Troy..."

Troy smiled, taking his hand - albeit hesitantly - and shaking it. "Uh...thanks...sir." Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face against her ribs. Timothy sighed, "I'll be inside." There is a trace of disappointment to his voice, Troy sighed. "I want to know what caused the rivalry..."

Timothy looked at him, and shook his head, "Not talking about it." and with that he walked back into the house. Gabriella held onto Troy's hands, "Troy, We.. We get to stay together." Troy cupped her cheeks, "I know baby, didn't I say things would work out?"

Gabriella smiled, kissing him softly, "Yes..you did..I love you." he smiled, "I love you more."


	8. Chapter 8

Troy was in Gabriella's bedroom unpacking his things. Gabriella was in the shower. A voice spoke behind him, "So, you felt like you needed to fuck my sister, knock her up to get back at me?" Troy lifted his head to look at Connor.

Troy sighed, "Connor-" "Don't even say anything Bolton, I don't know why in the hell you are here, but you are, and it doesn't make sense.. I don't know what you and the wildcats are planning, but you didn't need to use my sister to get through to us!"

Troy sighed, "Connor...I..we aren't planning any-" "Shut up!" Connor yelled, "Just...fine, you want to continue to fuck my sister? Go right ahead, but if you hurt her in anyway...I'll kill you."

Troy looked at him, "Con-" "I mean it Bolton, I'm not joking. My dad has a .45 mil hand gun in his office..I'm not afraid to use it if I have to. And I know how."

Troy sighed, "I love your sister.. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her..and don't worry, I'm going to be here for her and the baby." Connor nodded, "Yeah you better be here." and he glared at him one last time before leaving down the hallway.

Troy sighed sitting on the bed, and looked down at his hands. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the shower stop, and then he heard a voice, "Troy." He jumped, and looked at Gabriella who had put on a Victoria Secret shirt, and sweatpants and came over to him, "What's wrong?"

He sighed, "Nothing." "Troy-" he looked at her, "Your brother is just very..overprotective-" "What did he say?" Troy sighed, "He just said if I ever hurt you, he would hurt me.. that's all."

Gabriella sat on her knees, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I think you and my brother will soon learn to like each other.. I mean your his nephew or niece's father.. his going to have to like you...cause your going to be around no matter what, even if we're together or broken up.." she smiled.

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "You have...such faith in me." Gabriella giggled, pecking her lips on his cheek. "I love you." Troy smiled, kissing her lips softly, and then a knock on the door makes them jump apart.

Gabriella sighed, getting up and walking to the door to see her brother. Connor. "What do you want-" Connor narrowed his eyes at her, "Just making sure that the fucker is not doing anything-" "Connor-" "I mean it. He better keep his distance."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Please Connor, just go..please." Connor rolled his eyes, "Dinner is 2 hours." and he walked into his room.

Troy sighed, Gabriella grabbed his hands, "I'm sorry-" "It's okay." Gabriella nodded, "I don't know anymore.." Troy kissed her forehead, "Everything will be okay." Gabriella smiled, "You think so." "I know so."

At dinner, it was silent, Timothy Montez was taking small bites off his plate. The two sister Carlie and Nicole were digging into their food trying to hurry so they could avoid the tension going on.

Veronica sighed, "So um Troy, Is there anything your allergic too that I should know about?" Troy shook his head, "Umm no Mrs Montez.. I'm good." Gabriella squeezed his hand. Veronica smiled, Connor then stood up, "I'm going to eat in my room." Veronica looked at her son, "Connor-" and he left upstairs.

Timothy sighed, "I don't have much of an appetite either.." he stood up from the table going outside. Veronica sighed, and looked at her two other daughters, "You two have anything?" Carlie and Nicole just looked down at their plates.

A few weeks later, Gabriella was sitting in the living room with Troy. Troy was holding her close, Gabriella was looking down at her flate tummy. "Troy.." "Yeah Brie.."

Gabriella had tears in her eyes, Troy got worried, "Brie.. what's a matter?" Gabriella looked at him, "I can't have this baby..I can't keep it...I'm 17!" she leaned her head back.

Troy ran a hand through his hair, "Brie, we're going to be okay-" Gabriella shook her head, "Troy I want to be a mother.. but not anytime soon..I can't take care of a baby."

She looked down at her stomach, "We have to give it a good life Troy...We have to give it up for adoption...it's the only way for our baby to have a good home..and a good life.."

Troy sighed, running a hand down his face, "What is this about?" Gabriella shook her head, "I just..this is a good idea Troy.." "Brie..Adoption? We made this baby..We did."

Gabriella nodded, "I know..but please..just think about it.. We're both 17..we can't..do this..we can't.."

Troy sighs, "Brie, we already decided to keep-" "We're 17 Troy!" She says, "we can't do this! I mean, yes, one day in the future I want to have kids but not this soon! Not nine months from now! Troy please, just...think on it?"

He stands up, hands in his pockets as he walks to the door, she bites her lip. "Troy...where are you going?" He stops in his tracks and doesn't look at her for a good three minutes before he turns with the coldest blue eyes.

"You sound pretty clear on your decision to me, do I really have to decide..." "Troy-" "You're the one carrying it." "Troy-" "Goodbye, okay? Just...goodbye."

"Troy please-" "I got to go okay." Gabriella looked at him, and nodded but she still had hurt in her eyes. Troy looked at her, going to the door, placing his hand on the door knob, he leaned his forehead on the door and opened the door and going out the door.

He needed some space. time to think. he was going to stay with chad. Gabriella need some space and time to think too. cause he for sure as hell wasen't giving up his baby.

About a couple months later, Gabriella was sitting at the kitchen table with her arms folded on the table. sitting across from two middle aged couple who are inline for the adoption.

Gabriella sighed, "I..I'm sorry that he's late." Veronica sat beside her, "He should be here any moment." The lady just smiled, "That's fine dear." Then there was a knock on the door, Veronica got up and opened it to see Troy.

She smiled, "Come on in." Troy stepped inside. Gabriella stood up walking over to him, The couple stood up as well, "Troy.. this is Mr and Mrs Craven..."

Troy smiled politely shaking their hands, "It's nice to meet you." The man smiled, "You too Troy." They all four had a seat.

Mr Craven smiled, "So, your not sure what your expecting yet Gabriella?" Gabriella shook her head, "No.. I'm just a couple of months." Mrs Craven smiled, "Well your just glowing.."

She looked at her husband, "We have been trying to get pregnant for so many years now, and nothing has worked..so that's why we are hoping to adopt."

Gabriella smiled, "I just want this baby to have a good home and a good life." Troy stayed quiet through the whole thing.

Mr Craven smiled, "We are guranteed to do that.. If you would like you could check out our neighborhood and our home.. but we have the adoption papers right here-" Gabriella looked at Troy, The couple looked at them, "Are you two willing to sign yet?"

Gabriella opens her mouth to speak, but Troy beats her to it. "Actually we would like to wait until the little blip is born." Gabriella looks at him, not missing the hint of coldness in his voice; he doesn't even look at her anymore.

"Troy.." she whispers, Mr Craven cocks his head to the left. "Blip?" Troy shrugs, "have to call it something right? However, I do have a feeling it's a boy...which do you prefer...boys or girls? Do you know how many sex offenders live in class A neighborhoods-"

"Troy!" Gabriella hisses, she looks at a horrified Mr and Mrs Craven, "I am so sorry..so sorry."

Mr and Mrs Craven look at each other, Mrs Craven clears her throat, "It's fine..umm we can definetly wait until the baby is born." they both stood up, Veronica showed them to the door.

Gabriella stood up grabbed Troy by the front of the shirt, "What the hell was that?" Troy shrugged, "What was what?" Gabriella shook her head, "Troy, we're suppose to be in this together-"

"You decided you didn't want this baby.. you did. not me! why do I have to be here?" "Because your the damn father! we need to make a choice on the adopted parents together!"

Troy scoffs, running a hand through his unkempt hair; not unkempt from sleep, but from running his hands through it so much.

"Yeah well, you made your choice to not keep the baby...I didn't. I decided to keep it. You made the choice for me-" "Troy-" "Save it Montez, I will have that baby...trust me."

Gabriella looked at him, "What the hell is that suppose to mean-" "Means that I don't want the baby adopted. that paper needs two signatures Montez.. rather you like it or not..that baby is mine.."

Gabriella glared at him, "You asshole!" Troy rolled his eyes, trying to walk away but she grabbed his arm, "Troy why do you want this baby so much? I don't understand at all. You have a future.."

"My future is this baby! This ...this child is my future! You want to give him or her away? Fine! Then give me our baby! It'll have a good home with me!" "You're 17 Troy!"

Troy is fuming, and the next words out of his mouth were the words that were the harshest that he's ever uttered to anyone.

It made Gabriella's blood run cold, and Connor stop dead on the stairs, Veronica freeze in the door way. "And I'll be a better father then you would be a mother!"

Gabriella looked at him, she was no longer angry. anger had left her body and was replaced with lonliness and hurt. Gabriella bit her lip, and looked away, "I can't...I can't believe you said that.."

Troy was breathing through his nose, "Well believe it.. cause it's true." Gabriella had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I can't believe I ever fell inlove with you!"

Troy shakes head, "fine! You're just a stupid knight anyway! God! I am so stupid!" he turns quickly on his heel, stomping out of the house and driving- speeding -away in his truck.

Gabriella bites her lip, keeping the tears behind her eyes; that is until Connor marches down and tries to comfort her...and she runs upstairs and slams her door loudly.

Connor sighs, looking at his mom. "Bad fight between two lovebirds?" Veronica shakes her head, "I see where Gabriella is coming from, her and Troy are only 17, but Troy...he just seems, ready to be a father."

Gabriella layed in her bed for the past few hours. Nicole walked in, "Hey..you okay?" Gabriella just looked at the ceiling, wiping her nose, "I am so stupid Nicole.. god.. why..why did I ever sleep with him.." Nicole sighed, "Gabriella, you love him..and he still loves you too.. but maybe it's a good idea to keep the baby."

Gabriella looks at her, "You can't be serious." "I am.. you and Troy love each other..and Troy will love you and this baby too..and take care of you two..."

Nicole walked towards the door, "By the way, Dinner is in a few minutes." Gabriella nodded, "What are we having?" "Burgers." Gabriella smiled, "Thank god. I am starving."

About 2 months later. Gabriella was four months pregnant. Gabriella had just got done with her altrosound results and was waiting for the doctor to come back. Veronica sighed, "Don't you want to text Troy and let him know your about to find out the sex?"

Gabriella shook her head, "Gabriella come on." Gabriella sighed, The doctor walked back in, "Well Gabriella, I have your results and your doing excellent, your healthy and so is your baby.. your having a baby boy..congradulations." Gabriella smiled sadly, "Thank you."

Troy was on plopped down on the couch, drinking some soda, and watching the laker game. Chad walked in freaking out, "Dude.. I'm freaking out.. it's weird." "What?" "I think I'm falling for Raven.. it's weird.. It's never happened to me before."

Troy rolled his eyes. his phone vibrates. "Who's that?" Chad asked. Troy pulled out his phone, and read the text_. 'It's A Boy.' -Gabi. _

He smirks, but he doesn't reply to the text. He hits exit and looks back at the screen, but it's hard to focus on the game with his best guy friend ranting on and on about some girl. "She's Gabriella's friend! I swear! She's great! She likes chilli fries! Like me! She hates homework! Like me! She's-"

"I get it Chad." Troy says, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets. "She's like a girl version of you." "Dude...why are you bitter?" Because I'm trying to get my son with me and away from his mother who wants to get rid of him. "No reason."

Gabriella was with her mother at the store grocery shopping with Raven by her side. "So you and Chad are actually getting along?" Gabriella laughed. Raven nodded, "I know. it's weird. I used to hate him so much."

Gabriella laughed, but then gasped when she fet a sharp pain, and a wet spot. she fell to the floor. "Gabriella!" Raven got down on the floor next to her. "My water broke." Raven looked at Mrs Montez. "We have to get her to the hospital."

Veronica nodded, "I'll get her there.. you call Troy and the family." Raven nodded, pulling out her cell phone to call Troy.

Troy was shooting hoops outside, his shirt was off, and he was sweaty. Troy shot the ball through the hoop again, and then he's phone rang.

He pulled it out to his ear. "Hello?" "Troy." "Oh Hey Rae-" "You need to get to the hospital." Troy instantly became worried, "What's wrong? is Gabriella okay? what happened?" Raven smiled, "Relax.. she's in labor... your going to be a daddy."

Troy smiles, he's still mad at Gabriella. But it's his son that he needs to be there for; and over the months, he has the plan in his mind...no other family is taking his son. Even it means being a single dad, he is going to have his son in his life.

"I'll be there." before Raven can say anything else, he hangs up and just slips on a hoodie without bothering to put a shirt on underneath that. It was 5 hour drive to the hospital if he obeyed traffick laws.

Hour and a half he screwed all traffick laws, ran red lights and stepped on the gass. Guess which one he chose?

Gabriella was breathing heavily, and Veronica was squeezing her hand gently, "Gabs..it's almost done." she has been in labor for about 2 hours. Gabriella sighs and leans her head back in pain. Gabriella looks up as the door opens to see Troy.

Veronica and Raven look at the door and look at each other "We'll leave you two alone." they walked out the door.

Gabriella reached her hand out, "Troy..come closer." he grabbed her hand, she began squeezing it tightly. "geez brie.." she whimpered, "It..It hurts.. I'm scared Troy.."

"Hey, it'll be fine-" "I'm not fully dialated!" she closes her eyes tightly. "I have to be ten..I'm on seven. Damn it!" Troy whimpers verbally when she squeezes his hand harder, "Damn...the bones in my hand...I think I heard them break simultaneously."

"Not funny, Bolton." "Last name basis again, eh Montez?" she glares at him, opening her mouth to speak but it turns to a hiss when a wave hardcore contractions come at her in a vicious attack.

Troy squeezed her hand, "We need to talk-" "We don't need to talk about anything! you wanna know why? I don't feel like making small conversation.. I have a bun about to come out of the fucking oven!" She yelled.

Troy gulped nervously. The doctor and nurses rush in, "Okay Gabriella, your gonna have to push." Gabriella nodded, "Okay doctor." "Why are you being nice to her?" Troy asked. Gabriella glared at him, "They have the drugs!"

"Okay Gabriella! Push!" Gabriella leaned her head forward squeezing and pushing hard. "Ahhhh!" she cried out. "Push!" Gabriella began crying and yelling. "Oh God This hurts!" "Okay Gabriella one more time!" Gabriella pushed one more time and came out was the tears of the baby boy.

Gabriella leaned her head back, "Oh God.." she said. Troy looked at the baby with amazement. It was his son. he was a father. The doctor looked at Troy, "Do you wanna cut the cord?" he said holding up the scizzors.

His throat tightens, and he feels his hands shake. "Uh..yeah," his heart pounds in his chest. A nervous, first timer father. The doctor gives him the pair of scissors, showing him where to place them on the cord so he doesn't hurt the baby, and he cuts it through.

The doctor hands the nurse the baby to clean him up, Troy sighs looking at Gabriella leaning against the pillow. Her eyes are shut tightly and her lips are set in a grim line, "Brie," he says, walking over to her. "Do you want to see him?"

She shakes her head, he sighs, "He's our son, Brie-" she looks at him, "and we decided adoption-" "No," Troy says, grabbing her hand.

"You decided that. Not me. He's my son...he's our son, and I'm not giving him up-" "We're seventeen Troy!-" "and my dad will probably disown me, but I don't care."

She looks at him, he peers at with those blue eyes, "Gabriella," he whispers, "Just...just hold him. Please." "Troy, I can't-" "He's your son, Brie. He's mine too. You want to be a heartless mother who doesn't care about her son? Go ahead, I'll take him anyway, but just...right now? Hold him."

Gabriella looked at him, The nurse came in with a little blue blanket, "Gabriella. Here's your son." The nurse walked to the bed, and placed the infant in Gabriella's arms.

Gabriella looked down at the small infant. his eyes were open, he had bright blue eyes just like his father.

Gabriella had tears in her eyes. As soon as she looked into those innocent blue eyes, she was attached. she wanted him. Gabriella looked at Troy, "I..I was wrong.." she began sobbing, "I want him..I want to keep him..."

Troy looked at her, "You do?" Gabriella nodded, "I..I can't do this..I can't do this to him.." she whispered. Troy looked at her, wrapping an arm around her, "Don't cry..Don't cry.. everything's gonna be okay.."

Gabriella looked at him, "I don't deserve you..I've been horrible to you-" "Brie-" "I've been so terrible, so hormonal..you must hate me.." she sobbed.

He wraps her in his arms- careful of the infant -kissing her forehead. "No...I don't...I was angry; disappointed in your decision, but ...Brie look at me," he forces her to look at him. He shakes his head at her, looking into her eyes, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

She sniffles, "I'm sorry...for the things I've said-" "Me too, but Gabriella...we were both angry, I apologize for that.." she sniffles, looking at the baby boy, "he needs a name."

Troy smiles, "What about Colton?" "Colton?" "It's my grandpap's name..." Gabriella smiles, "Colton Bolton?" Troy laughs, "my grandpap was a war hero in his time, don't mock him."

Gabriella giggled, "What about Avery...Avery Colton Bolton." Troy kissed her forehead. "I love it.." he looked into her eyes and Gabriella looked at him down at Avery, "We should let the adoption agency about our decision."

Troy smiled, "Yeah I know." Gabriella looked away from Avery, "You wanna hold him?" Troy nodded instantly, "Yes." Gabriella placed the infant in his arms, Troy cradled him gently, "Hey buddy.. I'm your daddy.. I love you." he whispered.

Gabriella looked down at her hands, Troy looked at her, "Brie-" "Did you mean what you said.. about me being a stupid knight?"

Troy shakes his head, holding Avery firmly to his chest. "Brie...I was..I was angry."

Gabriella sniffles again, looking down. "It-it..." "About you not being a good mother-" "I wasn't acting like one...I'm sorry."

Troy sighed, kissing her forehead, "It's okay. I forgive you." Gabriella smiled, and she looked down at their son. Then the door flew open, Gabriella and Troy both looked up to see Troy's father. "Okay Gabriella.." he said holding some papers.

He looked at Troy and then Gabriella, "You two need to sign these papers.. their the adoption papers.. as soon as Gabriella is ready to go.. so is the kid..so let's get to signing." Gabriella looked at Troy, then at him, "I decided to keep the baby.."

Jack's smile faded away, "What the hell do you mean you decided to keep the baby!" Troy placed the infant and Gabriella's arm, and standing up to face his father. "She said she's keeping him..It's not your decision..it's ours."

Jack glared at his son, "Are you fucking crazy Troy? you can't raise this kid! you don't have a job! your still in high school! how are you going to get by with a baby?"

"He's my son!" Troy yells, taking a step toward the older version of him. "I decided to keep him as soon as Gabriella found out she was pregnant! It's not your decision!" Jack glared, his temper running high, "Don't...push me...Troy." "No dad," he grabs his dad by the shirt and press him into the wall; getting into his face.

"Don't push me. Don't." Jack laughs, it's a demented sound. "You think...that you're strong enough son? Ha! You...you're weak."

He shoves Troy back so hard, he lands on the floor with a loud thud and his head hits the floor- it's hard to ignore the crack of his skull, but Troy manages to ignore the throbbing pain.

Gabriella sits up, "Troy!" Soon enough, Baby Avery began crying. Gabriella looks down at him, and begans to rock him gently, "Sh..it's okay..shh." Troy sits up, looking at the woman he loves, cradling his infant son.

Troy stands up on his feet and glares at his father, "You need to go-" "Not until you sign these papers-" "He's not going anywhere. the only place he's going too is home with me and his mother." Gabriella looked between the both of them, Baby Avery settling down and falling into a deep sleep.

Jack glared at him, "You'll be sorry Troy." He said as he left out the door. Gabriella stood up from the bed, placing Avery in the small bed next to hers. Gabriella carefully got up from the bed, and making her way over to Troy.."Are..Are you okay?"

Okay? Hm, well..."Ye-yeah..." Troy says, shaking his head. "I'm fine." "Troy," Gabriella says, grabbing his hands. "You hit your head..I heard it crack on the floor, are you sure-" "Gabriella"-shake of the head- "I'm fine, just a...small headache."

His vision blurs, but he shakes his head to clear it. Soon enough it blurs again, "I just...I need some air, okay?" Gabriella sighs, "Please..be careful..hurry back."

She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest, he smiles into her hair and kisses the top of her head. "I promise."

Pulling away, he turns to walk out of the door...but he falls to the floor again; this time...he passes out.

Gabriella quickly makes her way over to him, "Troy! Wake up!" she begans shaking him and then looks up around her, "Somebody Help!" she cries. Nurses rush over helping him up, and holding Gabriella back. "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor looked at her, "He's going to be fine. you just rest and we'll let you know more-" "No please I need to be with him-" "Gabriella you need rest..your son needs you."

Gabriella bit her lip, and looks down but nods and walks back into her room, Troy never leaving her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

After a few days, Gabriella was still in the hospital, Troy was still recovering from his concussion but he was still okay. Gabriella was holding Baby Avery in his arms. Troy smiled, "Can I hold him Brie?"

Gabriella smiles, "Of course." she places the infant in Troy's arms, and Troy held him close, "He's so tiny." Gabriella smiled, "You think we can do this?" Troy looks at her, pecking her lips, "I know we can."

Then the doctor comes in, "Gabriella, we need to get baby Avery ready." she raises a brow, "Ready?" "For the adoption, his adopted parents are on the way to get him." Gabriella looks at Troy, "Troy...what is he talking about?"

"I have no idea." Troy moves to stand in front of her, handing Avery to her; she holds him tight but gently against her chest. "Doctor..." he looks at the doctors ID tag, "Baker, look...me and Gabriella, we didn't sign any papers-" "Uh.." Dr. Baker says, rifling through a couple papers before he pulls up a form.

"This was on my desk...it has both yours and Miss Montez' signature on it. See for yourself." Troy takes it from him, his eyes narrowing at what he saw.

His name next to Gabriella's...clear as day. He looks up, "we didn't sign this." "None the less," Dr. Baker says, "we need to get Avery ready-" "Like hell!" Troy says, "you're not taking our son!"

Dr. Baker looks at him, "Troy this has to be done-" "No it doesn't.. your not taking our son! that's final! I didn't sign these damn papers! Gabriella didn't sign them! so he's not going anywhere except home with me! where he belongs!" Troy throws rips the papers in half and then again, and throws them in the air.

Gabriella's eyes went wide, The hurt and anger never leaving Troy's eyes. Dr. Baker just looks at him, "I'm sorry Mister Bolton..." and he walks out the door.

Gabriella looks at Troy, "Troy-" "He's not getting taken away from us Gabriella.. he's ours." Gabriella looks at him, "What are we going to do? Who would sign the papers?"

Could he think of no one? No, he can think of just one person. "I have a hunch..." and he will be tasting that poor bastards blood if his hunch is right, Gabriella holds Avery tight in her arms. "Troy..please, I don't want to lose either of you.."

He leans down, kissing her forehead gently and then Avery's before looking into her brown eyes. "I will be right back. I promise. If not, I'll see you both tonight."

Before she can utter a protest, Troy turns and walks out the door, looking for the one man he knows is dubious, dark, evil and just a plain old asshole to do this. "You!" His father.

Jack turned to him down the hall. Troy begans to approach him, "Troy-" "Give me one damn good reason to not pound your face in right now." Jack looked at his son, "Troy..I did this for your own good-" "No! You did this for your own good!"

Jack sighed, "Troy, this baby was a mistake, especially with a knight! Troy are you crazy! Your a wildcat and your a father to knight baby?! It's sick!"

Troy shoves his father back, and before Jack could think to get up Troy was on him. His fists making contact with his jaw in a flash of flesh coloured madness.

"He's my son! Mine and Gabriella's!" Troy yells, grabbing his father by the shirt, "He will never be a mistake! When will you just grow up?!" "When you start realizing how sick you're being!" Jack yells, rolling over so fast that it's a blur and next thing Troy knows is that Jack had dug into his back pocket and pulled out a pocketknife.

Putting it to his throat. "I am your father Troy..." Jack growls, holding the knife to his son's throat. "You will obey. Me." "Fuck. You." Troy spits.

Jack growls, pressing the blade of the knife to Troy's throat, and Troy just glares at him. Daring him to bring that blade deep into his throat that it kills him. "Do it!" Troy yells, "You want to kill me dad? Just do it!"

Jack breathes heavily, his hand that holds the knife is shaking, and three doctors pull him up. Troy gets to his feet by himself.

"You're pathetic dad...now just stay out of my life. Gabriella's life. And my son's-" That did it, with a loud grunting yell, Jack runs at Troy, ramming the knife into Troy's side. Making him go down.

The nurses rushed over to Troy helping him up. The cops coming over and pulling Jack up and away making sure he was away from Troy.

Troy held his side, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, The nurses rushed him into the surgery room to work on him quickly.

Gabriella was putting Avery in his baby bed next to hers as she was packing her things to leave. Then her parents walked in. Gabriella turned to them, "Hey Mom. Dad." Her father wrapped his arms around her, "Baby something happened."

Gabriella looked at him, "What.." Her father sighed, Gabriella went to her mother, "Momma, Daddy's scaring me, what's going on-" "It's about Troy-" "Troy? what about him? is he okay? where is he?"

Her mother sighed, "He's fine.. He's just him and his father got into it and some stuff happened-" "What kind of stuff."

Timothy sighed, "He was stabbed-" "Stabbed! Where the hell is he? is he okay?" "He's fine.. he's in a room-" "I need to see him.." Her mother nodded, "Follow me."

Gabriella followed behind her mother going down the hallway to the elavator. As they got inside, her mother pushed the button and it moved up.

The elavator dinged, and the door opened and Veronica held Gabriella close and walking to the 3rd door on the left.

"This is his room? you wanna go in there alone?" Gabriella nodded, "Yes please." Veronica nodded, leaving her to be alone with Troy. Gabriella opened the door, walking inside. she made her way further inside to find Troy watching TV.

He looked up at her, "Brie-" she rushed to him, and buried her face into his chest and began sobbing. "Brie..baby what's wrong-" "I was so worried about you."

He looked at her as she looked up at him, the mascara running down her cheeks, "I thought something happened to you.." she whispered.

Troy groans, "I'm...I'm fine..." he winces at the pain in his side. "I'm fine." Gabriella shakes her head, looking at him. "no..no you're not-" "It's just a scratch, Brie." "Troy! Stop passing it off as something minor! It's...it's..you got stabbed-"

"Brie, right now, this..." he points to his side, where his bandages are blood soaked, "is minor. Avery is more important." "Troy-" "I want to see him, Gabriella."

Gabriella shakes her head, "Troy your hurt-" "I want to see my son, Gabriella..please, just let me see my son." Gabriella looked at him, and then looked down at their hands connected, she bites her lip, and kisses his lips, "Alright..I'll go get him."

Troy nods as she gets up and leaves. He leans back on the pillow, shutting his eyes, the pain going away in his side.

A few minutes later, the door opens, Troy looks to see Gabriella holding Avery in her arms. He smiles as she comes closer, "He's awake.. so wanna hold him and talk to him?"

He smiles, holding out his arms, "Yeah.." Gabriella places the infant gently in Troy's waiting arms. He smiles down at him, bouncing him lightly in his arms, "Hey buddy.." Troy cooes, "hey...yeah, Daddy got into a small fight-"

"Troy.." he looks up at her, making her be quiet with his eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks, Brie. Honest." She sighs, not believing him one bit. Troy looks down at his son again, and Gabriella looks at the bandage around his waist and on his side. "Troy, your bandage...that's a lot of blood."

Troy sighs, "It's not that bad...ooh.." he closes his eyes, grasping his side and closing his eyes. Just then a fat, gray-haired doctor comes in, "Mr Bolton..." "Doc," Troy says. "I'm fine." Gabriella shakes her head, "No he's not-" "Brie, It's a scratch-" "Mr Bolton, it isn't a scratch."

They both look at him, but Troy's vision is a little blurred.

Biting her tongue, Gabriella asks, "what is it then?" The doctor sighs, looking at the clipboard and then putting up Troy's X rays, "the artery here"-he points to where two string like things are severed- "was cut clean through. We tried sewing them shut...but," he looks at Troy's bandage. "It wasn't enough. Mr Bolton needs to stay here. The more blood he loses, the longer he needs to stay."

Gabriella covers her mouth, "Is..Is he going to be okay?" The doctor sighs, "We don't know yet.. we are hoping for the best Miss Montez." Gabriella nods as she comes over to Troy's side, and grabbing his hand. The doctor leaves to give them privacy.

Gabriella looks at him, "A Scratch, huh?" Troy smirks, She sighs and says,"You need to focus on getting better so we can focus on raising this little guy." she giggled as she played with Avery's tiny hands. Troy smiles, "I'll get better. I promise."

Gabriella smiles, "About the living arrangements." Troy looks at her, Gabriella sighs, "I don't know if we officially broke up, or if we're officially back together, We just need to figure out the living arrangements and stuff for Avery.."

Troy sighs, his hand still grasping his side, "Brie...we will figure something out, okay?" Gabriella sighs, looking down at Avery, "Troy...I don't want to lose you-" "You won't." "But what if-"

"Gabriella," he says sternly, "you won't lose me...I don't mean anything by this, but..I'm not finished yet. I'm not done breathing, not until the Wildcats beat the Knights at the championship."

Gabriella looks at him, "That's another thing too Troy.. The wildcats and Knights are not going to go easy on us-" "And we'll be ready for them." Gabriella sighs, "It's not that I'm worried about.." Troy looks at her, "Then what?"

Gabriella sighs, "You want to know half of the real reason why I wanted to give Avery for adoption?" Troy looks at her, she continues, "He'd be in a better home, a safer place.."

She takes in a deep breath, "Avery is part Wildcat-part you.. part knight-part me... the will try anything Troy to destroy you.. and that means trying to get to me.. trying to get to Avery.."

"Brie," Troy says, leaning his forehead on hers, taking Avery into his arms. "They will have to get to me before they get to you or our son."

She bites her lip, looking at the picture of father and son. She wishes that she has a camera. "I just want our son safe Troy.."

Troy smiles, "And he will be." he pecks her lips, "I promise you. he's going to be alright." Gabriella smiles, and kissing him more passionately.

Gabriella pulls away, and they both look down at their beautiful son that they made together.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later, Raven and Gabriella were at Gabriella's house. Gabriella changed Avery's Diaper and Raven stood beside her, "So how is it to be a mom?" Gabriella smiles, "It's great. except for the diapers, and waking up in the middle of the night, but besides that..great."

Raven smiles, "When is Troy coming?" Gabriella looks at her phone, "Should be here soon." Gabriella placed Avery in her arms, and walks downstairs. As Gabriella comes downstairs, There is Troy standing in the middle of the kitchen talking to Veronica.

Troy looks at Gabriella and smiles, "Hey." she smiles, "Hi." Troy looks down at his son, he smiles, "Is he ready?"

Gabriella nods, but places him in Raven's arms, "Can I talk to Troy..privately for a minute..please." Veronica and Raven both nod as they walk away.

Troy looks at her, "What's up?" Gabriella smiles, "Nothing..I just.." Troy looks at her, "Brie what is it?" Gabriella smiled, "I wanted to know..what you think about me and Avery..moving in with you.. at Chad's.." "What?"

She smiles, "I talked to Chad.. he is fine with me moving in with you.. me and Avery...and Raven has offered to babysit."

Troy smiles, "What about School?" Gabriella smiles, "Raven is going to come get me in the mornings and drive me to West High.. What do you think?"

Troy smirks, "bending down to kiss her lips. I can't wait then..." she smiles into his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you wildcat," "hmm..." Troy says, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you too-" "Eugh," they turn to see Connor on the stairs, "Gabriella...not in front of me, got it?"

Gabriella giggles, and rolls her eyes, Gabriella wraps her hand around his neck, pecking his lips, and leaning her forehead against his, "I love you."

Troy nodded, "I love you too." Gabriella pecks his lips, "I'll see you tonight."

After spending the whole day with Avery. Troy jumped out of his truck, grabbing Avery's carseat and walking into Chad's house. As he walked in, Chad was watching the game with Raven. Troy smiles, "Hey, Where's Brie?" Chad smiles, "She's upstairs in the room."

Troy nods, taking Avery out of the carseat and walking upstairs. He made his way into the bedroom, Where Gabriella was unpacking boxes. Troy smirks, "Beautiful." Gabriella looks at him, and giggles, "Hey you."

She comes over and peck his lips, and she looks at him, "How was Father and Son Time?" Troy smiles, putting Avery in the small baby crib. "It was great." he wraps his arms around her, pecking her lips, "But I missed you."

She giggled, "I missed you too.." she giggles picking up his basketball jersey on the bed, "You excited about the championship game in a few weeks?"

Troy sighs, "I'm under pressure, but it's nothing I can't handle." He looks at Avery in his arms, bouncing him slightly.

Gabriella see's the hesitant glare in his eyes, "Troy.." she says, making him look at her. "Me and Avery will be there-" "I don't want you choosing who to cheer for, Brie." '

"Troy-" "Connor's your brother." "He hates you." "And I am pretty sure that I should hate him, but I don't. Truth is Brie...I admire him. Respect him." "Troy-" "Cheer for your brother, that'll mean a lot to me."

Gabriella looks at him, cupping his cheeks, "But I do love you.. you know that right?" Troy nods, kissing Avery's forehead, and laying him in the crib, "I love you too..but this is your brother Brie.. family is important." Gabriella looks at him, "What are we going to do about Graduation? Prom?"

Troy sighs, nervous about telling her about the school he applied for. The school he got accepted to. The school that has been eyeing him for months. All behind his father's back. NYU, for photography.

"I..I don't know Brie, can we focus on the here and the now?" "Troy," Gabriella says, taking Avery from him. "What's wrong? Your eyes..are like really dark." "I'm fine-" "Troy, your eyes give you away." Damn it, that is true..

Troy sighs, "Let's talk about it..some other time, okay?" Gabriella sighs, "Okay. Fine." Troy kisses her forehead, "Are you hungry?" she shook her head, "Me and Raven grabbed a bite to eat before we got here."

Troy smirks, "What was this little thing you promised me?" Gabriella laughed, "I didn't promise you anything, but I have a few ideas.." she giggled and began kissing his neck.

He kisses her, "well, share with me these ideas." Gabriella giggles, "not while Avery's here." Troy chuckles, "Well then, while you and this little guy finish unpacking, I'm going to cook- want anything?"

Gabriella smiles, giggling, "uhm...how about..burgers?" Troy laughs, scratching the back of his head. "Okay let me...specify, pasta or pasta for us..and milk for him." Gabriella giggles, "Pasta sounds good."

Troy kissed her lips, "Good." she smiles, "I didn't know you could cook." He chuckles, "You sound so suprised." Gabriella giggles, "Where do I and Avery sleep tonight?" Troy smiles, "Well, Avery can sleep in the crib of course, and you," he pulls her close, "Will be sleeping with me beautiful."

Gabriella giggles, "Okay, but just one thing Troy." "What's that?" "Don't snore." "I don't snore." "Do too." he chuckles, "I do not snore." she giggles, "You so do Snore.. but don't worry.. it's cute.. Your adorable when you snore."

Troy rolls his eyes, "fine, say I snore...but until I have proof- what is that?" Gabriella giggles, she has her phone in her hand, "I recorded you just in case for moments like this-" she pushes play and on the recorder of the phone is...well it sounds like a cross between a sleeping or aggitated bear, and gravel in a blender on puree.

Troy narrows his eyes "Why'd you have to record it?" She shrugs, holding back a giggle, "cause I knew you wouldn't believe me otherwise." "Brie-" "I have a baby in my arms."

Troy smirks kissing her lips, "Your lucky." Gabriella giggles, and she lays Avery back in the crib as she follows him out into the kitchen. he wraps his arm around her, and she wraps her arm around his waist as they walked into the kitchen.

Gabriella jumps on the counter as Troy goes and gets the pasta sauce and noodles out of the cabniets. "Where did Chad and Rae Go?"

Troy shrugs, going over to the window, "Chad's car is gone." Gabriella giggles, then smirks, jumping off the counter, "So we're alone.." she smirked wrapping her arms around his neck.

He looks at her and smirks, "So we are..." he pecks his lips on her nose. "Dinner first? Then dessert?" Gabriella smiles, "Dinner sounds lovely...dessert sounds.."

She bends to whisper in his ear. "Will be perfectly FINE." to finish her sentence, she grabs at his ass. He smirks, "You...have your head in the gutter, don't you?" "Oh...big time. Bolton."

Troy pecks her lips, as he turned on the stove and let the noodles boil. "You wanna take care of dinner while I go check on Avery?" Gabriella nods, "I'd love too." he kisses her lips again, walking upstairs. Gabriella smiles to herself, and stirs the sauce.

What she didn't know was someone was watching her every move from the kitchen slidedoor, hiding in the bushes. She saw the bushes move, she looked at the bushes, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

She walked towards the slide door then her eyes went wide as someone in a ski mask throws a rock through the glass. she screams with horror.

But that caused the guy to jump over the fence and run off. Gabriella gets on the floor and looks at the note on the floor, '_Montez Better Watch Out.'_

Troy hears Gabriella's screams, "Brie!" he runs quickly down the stairs, falling on the floor in the hallway but getting straight up and running into the kitchen and getting to Gabriella, "Brie! what's wrong? are you okay? what happened?"

He looked at the broken slide door, and the glass on the floor. Gabriella held the note in her hand, she gulped, "S..Someone..is..is out to get me Troy..someone tried to break in..to get to me.." she whispered. "From East High."

Troy looks at the note, he clenches it in his fist and and looks at through the broken glass of the sliding door. "Brie..." he says, "stay here. Go to Avery." "Troy-"

He looks at her, "Go to Avery. I'll be right back." He knows who did this. Who in East High has the absolute hatred for West High Knights.

Gabriella looks at him, "Please be careful.." Troy nods, kissing her forehead, "You be careful too, alright." Gabriella nods, and gets on the floor to pick up the glass, Troy stops her, "You go upstairs. I'll take care of that later."

Gabriella looks at him, "Are..Are you sure?" Troy nods again, "Positve." Gabriella sighs, and wraps her arms around him, "Please don't go-" "Brie-" "Please..I don't feel safe here alone with Avery..just please..not tonight..don't go..It's just us tonight..please?"

Troy sighs, "I'll be quick." He kisses her lips, "go into a room without any windows. Keep you guys safe." Gabriella looks at him he kisses her lips again as he turns to walk out through the broken glass door.

Her heart thumping against her rib cage, she runs up the stairs and goes to her Avery- who is blissfully sleeping.

"Shh.." she cooes, picking him up and cradling him against her chest as she carries him to the only room in the house with no windows. The coat closet.

He didn't that far from the twerp. The guy from the basketball team that always sent up red flags in Troy's head. "I'm gonna kill him.." Jason lived three houses down from his parents house, Jason was the son that his dad always wanted. Always being compared to him.

Troy wasn't the apple of Jack's eye. Jason was. Always him. What was the bastard doing now? Terrorizing his girlfriend. Biting his lip to keep the sneer off his face, he goes to the front door from around the back of the house and knocks on the door.

His mother answers, " , how can I help you?" He smiles, "Hi...Ms. ...uh-" what is Jason's last name again?

"Is Jason home?" "Oh er, he just got here. He's in his room." Troy nods, "Thanks uh...I need to talk to him about...the game." She smiles, "Go on up dear."

Troy nods, coming through the door and waiting till Jason's mother went back to...whatever the hell she was doing before he came by.

When she is gone, he walks up the stairs; following the sound of blaring music that Troy cannot understand the words of. He slowly and quietly pushes the door open.

Jason was playing on his cell phone, and listening to the rock music. his head slowly looked up, and his eyes went wide as he saw Troy, and he sat up, turning off the music, "Yo troy, what's up?" Troy glared at him, "You know what's up?"

Jason looked at him, "I don't know what your talking about-" "I'm talking about Gabriella-" "Man, your still with that chick? I thought you dumped her ass?" Troy threw the note at him, "I'm just returning your note."

Jason looked at the note, "I don't know-" "Bullshit don't fucking lie to me!" Jason looked at him, "Man, she's a knight. she's going to screw you over. screw us over. she's using you man. she don't love you."

Troy rushes at him, grabbing him the front of his shirt and banging him against the wall, pinning him with eyes so dark that Jason can't face him. "Stay away from her, got it?" He may have been pressings his fist against Jason's throat; making it hard for the man to breathe.

"Troy-" Jason gagged, Troy pulls away from the wall only to shove his head back against it. Hard. "I mean it! Stay away from Gabriella! Or I will kill you!" "Why I never!" The two boys looked toward Jason's mom, who wore an expression of shock.

She was headed toward her office to work on something but then she heard the fight in Jason's room. "Troy... I think you better leave-" "This has nothing to do with you." Jason says, "Stay out of it mom." Troy glares at him, "Shut up Jason!"

"Troy!" Jason's mom yells, "I mean it, I will call the police!" Troy looks at her, then at Jason. "Stay away from Gabriella, I mean it." He lets go of the pathetic excuse for a man and turns to walk out, but then Jason let's it slip:

"She's just a West High whore, Troy,-" and that's all it took for Troy to be on him and not give until Jason's mom did call the cops. And Troy now sits in a cell at the station.

The officer walked around the table, "Your aloud one phone call." Troy looks at him as he places the phone on the table. Troy sighs, picking up the phone, and turning the dial, and the person he calls is, "Hello." "Chad..it's me Troy, I'm..I got arrested-" "Arrested!"

"Sh! be quiet.. don't tell Gabriella.. just..just come and get me." Chad sighs, "Dude, what did you do?" "I'll explain later. just get me out. and remember don't tell Gabriella." Chad sighs, "You know she isn't going to be happy with you. you know that right?"

"She'll be perfectly happy...if you don't tell her." Troy repeats, clutching the phone in his fist. Chad sighs on the other end of the line, "Fine, I'm coming...I'll tell Raven to stay here with-" Chad's voice trails off and Troy shakes his head. "Chad...you guys had sex didn't you?"

"What?!" Chad yells, "No! I would never! NEVER! I ..I...maybe.." "Chad-" "Yes! Alright, We did. And it may take awhile to...come get you." "Why?" "Cause...me and Raven are in the middle-" Chad was interrupted when Raven pulls the phone from him and speaks.

"Troy? Hey...it's Raven. Guess what? Try not calling with in the next...thirty minutes to an hour. Chad should be there soon. Hang tight. Bye!" She hangs up, and Troy leans his head against the phone, only for a guard to lead back to his designated cell.

Mintues turned into hours, Troy had finally just gave up on Chad coming to get him after he wouldn't answer the rest of his phone calls. Troy sighed, "One more phone call." The officer nodded, coming over and letting him out and leading him to the small payphone.

Troy sighed, putting the phone to his ear and dialing a number. "Hello?" "Connor..it's me Troy-" "What the hell do you want." "I..I got arrested..I need someone to come get me..please..I..I need to get to Gabriella-" "Where is she? Where's Avery?" "There back at Chad's..just please, come give me a ride, She's going to be worried."

Connor scoffs, "You want me...to bust you out-" "Not bust. Bail. Bail me out. Please Connor?" Silence. For at least...fifteen minutes, silence. "Connor?" "I'm still here."

Troy sighs, "Look," he says "i'll come pick you up. But...when I do so...you got to do one thing-" "I'm not staying away from-" "Will you shut up?" Troy shuts up. Connor continues, "I want...to see Avery."

Troy sighes, "Fine, you can see Avery.. Just get me out of here." Connor sighed, slipping on his shoes, "How did you get arrested anyways?" Troy sighed, "It's a really long story."

Connor rolled his eyes, grabbing his key off the counter, and jogging downstairs and outside to his car, "Are you telling Gabriella?" Troy shook his head, even though Connor couldn't see it, "I'm not. and you aren't either. then we'll be fighting again.. and..I just don't want to lose her and Avery.."

Connor nods, getting into the driver's side and opening the passenger side for Troy. Just as Troy got in Something In Your Mouth by Nickleback started blaring from the stereo. He looks at it, "Nickleback?" Connor shakes his head, turning off the music.

"Sorry...I listen to them a lot." Troy smirks, "fan?" "Yeah, why?" Troy reaches, turning on the stereo, "so am I." the both of them, on their way to his house were singing a long to the song, "...dirty little lady in a pretty pink thong every sugar daddy hitting on her all night long..."

Finally, they found a common ground. Pulling up to Troy's driveway, Connor clears his throat, "so...what's the excuse to tell my sister?" Troy looks at him, "uh...we were hanging out. Trying to find something we have in common."

Connor nods, slamming the door and walking to the front steps. Troy opens the door and he finds Gabriella standing up from the couch with Avery in her arms as the door opened. "I was so worried something happened to you." she wrapped an arm around his neck, and pulling him close.

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist, "Baby, I'm sorry.. I ran into your brother, and we decided just to hang out for a bit and see if we could get along... have anything in common." she smiled, "Did you?"

Troy looked at Connor nodding, "Yeah.. uh.. we both like Nickelback." Gabriella giggled, Connor smiles, "Can I hold Avery Gabs?" Gabriella nodded placing Avery in Connor's arms.

Troy wraps his arms around her, "You okay?" Gabriella nodded, but sighed, "Tomorrow is just going to be the worst day at school."

Connor looks up from the infant in his arms, "Gabs...you don't have to go-" "I can't skip out on school. It's senior year." Troy holds her close, kissing her temple, Connor sighs, "whose going to watch Avery?"

Gabriella bit her lip, looking down, "I-I don't know..." "Mom?" Connor asks, she looks at him. "No...I can't ask her to do-" "Why not? Gabs...she's worried about you, okay? And dad? He's adjusting..."

Gabriella sighs, "I guess..I guess we can try..I'm just worried about tomorrow is all.. how people will react." Troy holds her close, Connor smiles, "Gabriella you will be fine.. I promise." Gabriella sighs, and looks down.

Connor smiles, "I'll come and pick Avery up in the morning.. I'll drop him off on our way to school." He places Avery back into Gabriella's arms.

Gabriella sighs, "Thank you Connor. I love you." "I love you too sis...Goodnight." he kisses her cheek and turns out the door to go to his car.

Gabriella lays Avery in his crib, and Troy looking over her shoulder, "Gabriella, Everything is going to be alright tomorrow." Gabriella takes a deep breath, turning to him, "What If I'm not strong enough-" "Hey! don't ever say that." he tilted her chin, "Your the strongest person I know." he whispers.

Gabriella wraps her arms around him, "I love you." She whispers as she kisses him passionately and heatedly leading him into the bedroom, shutting the door, forgetting all of their worries at the door about tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Gabriella was poking at her scrambled eggs, resting her head on her hand. Troy sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "Your going to be okay Brie." Gabriella sighes, and looks at him, "I'm just not very hungry-" "Brie, you have to eat something."

Gabriella bites her lip, then there is a honk outside. "That's Connor." she stands up, strapping Avery tight in the carseat. Troy kisses her forehead, and then her lips, "Remember, I love you.. and if anything happens, call me.. I'll come as soon as you call."

Gabriella smiles and pecks his lips, "I love you." Troy kisses Avery's forehead, "I love you too." he looks at Gabriella, "Good luck." Gabriella nods, and carries the carseat to the car outside.

Gabriella holds her books against her chest, clutching her backpack. She opens the door, and looks around to see the people freezing and looking at her. Some are a couple of glares. Gabriella gulps, putting her head down and passing through the people.

She finally made it to her locker and put in her combination, throwing her books inside, and leaning against the locker. Then all of a sudden her head was smashed into the locker.

She looked up to see three West High Football players, "Look, The traitor decided to show up today.." she gulped, "P-P-Please." "Let's get her guys."

All of the guys cheered, began punching her, hitting her, kicking her. The two football players carried her outside to the parking lot and threw her on the ground.

She groaned in pain, whimpering. The kicked her again Laughing at her as they kicked her. "She's had enough. Let's get to class." Gabriella looked up at them as they walked away, but her eyes became heavy, and she passed out on the ground.

Troy walks into East High that morning, Along with Chad by his side. He walks talking to Chad and sees the students staring at him. Troy rolled his eyes, and went to his locker. "So what are you up to this weekend?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged, "I don't even know. with Graduation just 2 weeks away, I'm probably just going to study-" "Study?" Troy smirked, "That's when you look over the assignments that you have had in the past, and you look over them so you can get a good grade on the test." Chad glared at him, "Not funny."

Troy chuckled, but his chuckled died down when he opened his locker. His locker revealed a picture of a playboy bunny model, with nothing on, but the face wasen't the model's, it was Gabriella's. and at the bottom it said 'West High Whore' 'Slut' 'Bolton Baby Mama.'

Growling, Troy tore the picture down and tossed it on to the floor. "Ha. Ha. Funny." he says sarcastically, he looks at Chad and then over his shoulder to see a group of huddled cheerleaders.

Snickering. "bitches..." he mutters under his breath, Chad looks at smirks, "Yeah, those asses would be-" "Dude." he looks at Troy, who is glaring at him. "What?" "You're dating Raven-" "Shh! Not so loud!"

Troy sighed, leaning against his locker, "I hate this.." "What? being with Gabriella-" "Hell No! All this shit me and her have to go through..can today go any worst." his phone vibrated, and he answered it.

"Hello." "Dude, you have to get to West high fast." It was connor. "Why? what's wrong? where's Brie-" "The football players beat her up pretty bad.. you need to get down here."

Troy clutched the phone tighter, "I'll be there." he hangs up. "What's wrong hoops?" Troy sighs, "I have to get to West High-"

"Dude, those guys are going to kill you-" "Not as much as they already have. I have to go." he pushes by Chad and rushes to West High.

Gabriella hissed as Connor wiped the blood from her nose, "Sorry Gabs." Gabriella looked at him, with her swollen black eye, and her fat lip, "It's okay.."

Connor sighed, "I'm going to take care of this. alright?" before Gabriella could utter a response, Troy rushed into the nurse office. Gabriella looked at him, "T-Troy..how..how did you get in?"

Troy shakes his head going to her side, taking her in his arms. "It doesn't matter how I got in.." he looks at Connor, "who did this to her?" "The football team." Troy nods his head twice, looks at Gabriella and then at Connor before jumping to his feet and heading to the door.

"I'm going to kill every single one of them." "Troy-" Gabriella says, but he cuts her off. "Don't talk me out of it, Brie." He turns to her, "I mean it. Either they're going to die or I am. And it's definitely not going to be me that dies."

Gabriella shakes her head, "Troy please, don't.. I'm okay-" "They beat you to a pulp Gabriella! I can't stand back and watch them hurt the woman I love and the mother of my child! I can't!"

Gabriella gulps, and looks down at her feet, "I don't wanna lose you like this..please.. I'm okay.. just..just take me home.. okay.. please that's all I want is for you to take me home and hold me close and make me feel safe." she whispered.

Troy looks at her, and then at Connor. "Take her to Chad's...get Avery, and then take her home." Connor looks at him, "Bolton-" "I mean it, Connor." Troy says, "it's about this comes to an end. Some one has to do something about it...about this whole rivalry. I'm going to stop it. Keep Gabriella and Avery safe."

With that, before either of them replies, he walks out and runs to the football field where he knows the assholes are. He stands at the gate of the field, "Hey!" He yells to the players, "so you guys are after me? But too cowardly to go after me yourselves? You have to hit a girl."

In a flash they all were on him, he punched and kicked, but still...everything went black and he felt warm sticky blood clump his hair when he was hit over the head with...something hard.

Gabriella rushed down the hallways, going to the front desk, "Troy Bolton. Can I see him?" The lady nodded, "He's in this room..but he needs his rest, he suffered a real bad concussion." Gabriella bites her lip, and nods walking to his room.

When she opened the door, she found Troy laying on the pillow. Gabriella sighed walking over and taking a seat and grabbing his hand.

Troy's eyes fluttered opened, and he looked at her, "Brie-" "Your crazy you know that.." she whispered. "Brie-" "Adam could of killed you Troy.." "He almost killed you-" "But your more important than me Troy.."

"No." Troy says, looking at her with stern eyes that closed immediately when he caught the bright lights in them. "Brie, you are important. Avery's important. I promise, I will protect you." "Troy-" "Both of you."

Gabriella sighs, "Troy...you mean so much to me, I don't want to lose you." she strokes his face; it's coloured by bruises that are blue and purple and his eyes are nearly swollen shut.

She sniffles, "I can't believe they did this to you-" "It's better me than you. Gabriella," he takes a breath, "I want you to move back in with your family." "Troy-" "I mean it, I'm not done. I let them beat me...but I'm not done. It's not finished. I'm going to get all of them..."

"Troy, stop, I don't like where this is going." "Gabriella...please, listen to me. Please..." he hisses when his head throbs, "when I get out of this room, I'm not going to go home. Or to school. I'm going after Adam and his gang of assholes."

"What if you don't come back to me Troy!?" "Then that's something I have to risk, Brie! I'm doing this for our son and for you! I'm sorry! But I won't have anyone hurting you or him and I'm powerless to stop it!"

Troy shakes his head, "I'm sorry..." he kisses her lightly, running his fingers through her hair before he pulls away. "Is Connor here?" Gabriella sniffles, "He's in the waiting room..why?" "I need to speak to him. It's important."

Gabriella sighs, "I wish you would change your mind. I Love you. Avery, he's a baby, but he loves you-" "Gabriella," Troy says, "I will always love both of you...but, I need Connor...can you send him in please?"

Gabriella looks away, "Yeah..I'll get him." she got up to walk to the door but he pulled her back. she looked at him, he smiled, "Did I say you can leave me without a kiss?" Gabriella giggled and smiled and leaning down to kiss his lips passionately.

She pulled away, "I love you." Troy smiles as she walks out the door. a few minutes later, Connor comes in, "Hey." Troy looks at him, "My sister said you wanted to see me..."

Shaking his head on a sigh, Connor looks at him, "fine I'll help..but don't expect me to leave you to fight them on your own-" "Con-" "No. I'm helping you." Both of them are stubborn men, but they found something- someone -they need to protect.

Troy nods, "okay...see you tonight?" Connor nods, "after 12. I'll bring my dad's Javelin; it's a beauty on the road and fast." Troy nods, "Okay. See you."

Gabriella was rocking Avery to sleep. Raven looked at her, "You okay?" Gabriella sighed, "I just have a crazy boyfriend." Raven laughed, "He loves you Gabriella. He loves you and Avery both."

Gabriella sighs, "I know he does but still." she looked at Avery in her arms, "I don't want him to fight. He's my life Rae..I love him." Raven sighed, hugging her tightly, "It's gonna be okay...It's okay."

Connor pulls up infront of the hospital. Connor walks up to Troy's room, and he walks in. Troy is already dressed. "Woah, you got ready fast." Troy rolled his eyes, "come on. does Gabriella know anything?"

Connor shook his head, "She's with Avery and Raven.. But she's worried about you.. completely worried..."

Troy just looked at him, "I honestly think you should call her before you do this.. not mentioning what your doing, but tell her how much you love her and how much she means to you."

He pulls out a note from his pocket, Connor looks at it. "What's that?" "It's a note for her. I want you to give it to her...if I don't-" "Bolton," Connor says, "you're going to be fine. You have back up." He gestures to himself with his thumb.

Troy smirks, shaking his head. "Just take the note and give it to her, please?" Connor sighs, taking the note from Troy's hand and stuffing it in his pocket. "We got to go..."

Troy nods, the two boys sneaking their way pass the reception desk and the few orderlies that walked the halls.

When they go to the black Javelin, they were home free. First stop...the gun store.


	12. Chapter 12

Troy and Connor approached the football field, Troy looks at him, then looked around, then back at him, "Did they say they would be here?" Connor nodded, Then Adam and his football buddies approaced them. "Looks like Bolton showed up...and Montez? Your on the Wildcats side now?" "I'm protecting my sister."

Adam smirked, "How is your baby sister montez doing? we did beat her up good." Troy's growled. Connor looked at Adam, "You gone to far Adam.. Gabriella didn't do anything."

"She betrayed us Knights.. by being with the wildcat! and carrying the wildcat baby." He paused for a minute, "I'll get rid of Gabriella. and I'll get rid of that wildcat baby."

Troy lunged at him, "I'll kill you!" Adam steps back as his goons come in front of him. Connor pulls him back, Adam laughs. "You are such a freak, Bolton." Breathing hard, Troy grips his fingers into his palms; feeling the gun that is against the back.

"You want to fight? Let's fight. You want to deal with me? Then deal with me. Leave Gabriella and my son out of this." "Troy-" Connor says, but Troy silences him with a look. "I'm not coming out of this Connor."

Connor remains silent, Troy steps closer to Adam, "Wanna fight? let's make it fair. You only want Gabriella because she's with me. it's me you want. so let's do this." Adam smirked, "Alright Bolton."

He pulls out a knife. Connor's eyes went wide, "Adam, bro, think about what your doing-" "Shut up Montez!" he hissed not looking away from Troy, "Show me what your made of Bolton.."

Bending down, Troy lifts up a pant leg and pulls out a switchblade from his sock. Connor gapes, "you had that the whole time?!" "My dad gave it to me when I was eleven." Adam chuckles, "Let's do this."

He swings his blade at Troy's stomach, who dodges and swings his blade, Adam dodges. Then the two rush at each other, rolling on the ground, trying to stick their knives where it hurts until pain is non existent.

The fallback behind Adam rushes at Connor and pins him to the ground.

Troy and Adam both rolled on the ground, rolling back and fourth ontop of each other trying to stab each other. Adam held the cold blade close to Troy's throat. "You don't love her." Troy glared at him, "I love her-" "She's A Knight! A Knight and a Wildcat will never ever be together!"

Troy glared at him, " .Go!" and with that, he stabbed him in the stomach. Adam got off him, falling over in pain, the whole team stopped, and looked at their leader falling to the ground with a knife in his gut. Connor looked at him, and then looked at Troy.

Adam glared up at Troy, Troy pulled the knife out of Adam's gut. "I mean it.. stay away from her. and my son." Then Troy stabbed him in the stomach deep to make sure it would cause some internal bleeding.

He stabbed one more time. Connor looked at him, "Troy!" He ran over to him, grabbing the knife, "He's Unconcious."

Troy looks at Connor, his eyes blazing with a hatred that he's never felt before. The knife's cold metal feeling...like it fit perfectly in his hand. "Come on." Connor says, "Troy, give me the knife...just give me the knife..."

Troy slowly lifts his hand to give the knife to Connor when a West High Knight- who had been hiding where Troy hadn't seen him -comes up and stabs his own blade in the middle of Troy's back. "Gah!" Troy leans against Connor, who catches him before he falls face first on the ground.

Connor looks up, seeing the west high knight- wait a tick, it's not a knight..."You're not a knight.." the guy shakes his head, pulling the hood of his East High hoodie down to cover more for his face. "The traitor must die for his sin's...him or his whore."

Connor glared at him, punching him in the face, "That's my baby sister you're talking about! get the hell out of here! leave me, Troy and especially Gabriella and her son alone!" The knight growls, and walks off with his gang.

Connor goes to him, "Troy come on, come on, Let's get you to the hospital." "I..I need you to get..to get Chad to get me.." he reaches into his pocket, "Give this to Gabriella." it was a note. "Tell her I love..her.."

Connor shakes his head, "You're not dying Troy.." he lifts him to his feet and has Troy lean on him as he carries him to the truck. "You are not dying on me, and you're not hurting my sister like that and you're most definitely not leaving that baby boy without a dad.."

Troy lulls his head to the side, trying to keep his eyes open. He smirks weakly, "You...you're forbidding to die..." "Damn..right." Connor says, setting Troy on the back seat and putting a seatbelt on him. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

: Troy winches, "Please..just..take me there..and..and..give that note to Gabriella." "Troy-" "Please connor, that's all I'm asking."

Connor sighs, "Okay. Okay. But I think that you should give it to her." He gives the note to him, "Let her read while she is with you." Troy nods, and falls asleep.

Troy's eyes fluttered open, and he looks around, to see his mother, Gabriella's Mother, and Connor and Gabriella. "Troy, you scared us half to death!" his mother hugged him. he sighed, "Sorry mom." he winched. she pulls away, "Sorry." "You okay Troy?" Gabriella's mother asked.

He smiled, "I'm fine, thanks Mrs Montez." She smiled, and looked at Connor, "Thanks Connor." Connor nods, "No problem." Gabriella stayed silent, The mothers look at each other, "Let's give them some privacy." They walk out.

Gabriella walks over to him, "You told me you wouldn't fight-" "Sh..please..before you yell at me, read this." He gives her the note. Gabriella grabs it from him, "What's this." Troy smiles, "It will tell you everything I feel for you."

She unfolds the note, looking up at Troy briefly before she looks down and reads it.

_Brie, I promised I wouldn't fight. I know that a promise is a promise, but having these guys- no, these...assholes threaten not only you but our son...I've had it. I'm dealing with it, I may not come back from this fight, or I may, but I want you to know how much I love you. _

_How much I love you ever since I first saw you at the summer club...you were beautiful then. You're beautiful now. _

_Our son is ...a wonderful blend of the both of us. I don't want to leave him without a father, and I hope you forgive me if I do...I'm sorry, and I love you both with all my soul._

_-Troy. _

Gabriella looks up at him, her eyes bright with tears, and her fingers crumbling the note. "Troy..." she goes to him and hugs him tightly. "I love you so much." He holds her just as tightly, "I love you more." "But I'm still mad at you."

Troy sighs, "I know. I'm sorry." Gabriella sighs, "You're going to be fine. I promise. You'll be out of here and no time." Troy smiled, "Good. So are you okay?" Gabriella sighs, "Well...I got banned from going to prom."

Troy looks at her, "What?" "I've been banned from the prom..since I've been dating you and had a wildcat baby..I can't attend my prom..."

Troy looked at her, "That's not right Brie.. you..you can't go to your prom." Gabriella sighed, "It's fine Troy-" "No. this is my fault." "No it's not.. It's fine." "I'm not going if you're not going-" "No Troy.. I want you to go.. I love you.. you'll have fun."

"Brie-" "No. Prom is suppose to be fun. You'll regret it if you don't go.. I want you to go. we couldn't go together anyways."

"We're a family." Troy says, looking into her brown eyes, "together. Father"-points to himself-"mother"-points to her-"and child. We stay together no matter what." Gabriella smiles a watery smile, "Troy Bolton...you are the most stubborn man I've ever met."

He smirks, "I know, but you love me anyway." she laughs, hugging him again. "More than you know." Troy smiles, laying back on his pillow. She watches him, "tired?" "A little." she nods, crawling in bed with him, a thought occurs to him.

"Where's Avery?" Gabriella smiles, "Raven wanted to watch him. She volunteered Chad for help." Troy smiles, kissing her forehead, "we have a nanny service."

Gabriella giggles, "Raven yes. Chad.. not sure." Troy laughs, "At least his in good hands." Gabriella smiled, "Goodnight Troy." "Goodnight Brie."


End file.
